


差强人意的婚约

by wxg8047



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxg8047/pseuds/wxg8047
Summary: 夏洛克和约翰遇到相亲结婚，会发生什么事儿？一个先订婚后恋爱的故事。





	1. 缘起

**Author's Note:**

  * For [135wenling，我最辛苦的beta君，最亲爱的喵酱和最好的朋友！](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=135wenling%EF%BC%8C%E6%88%91%E6%9C%80%E8%BE%9B%E8%8B%A6%E7%9A%84beta%E5%90%9B%EF%BC%8C%E6%9C%80%E4%BA%B2%E7%88%B1%E7%9A%84%E5%96%B5%E9%85%B1%E5%92%8C%E6%9C%80%E5%A5%BD%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%8B%E5%8F%8B%EF%BC%81).



> 看完荧夜大人的《差强人意的婚姻》，感觉低情商，死别扭又脾气很臭的蒋宁昭和卷福很像，而好性格、善包容又眼光独到（/口味独特）的宣和和花生君也有一定的相似度，于是忍不住想，如果是卷福和花生遇到相亲结婚，会怎样？于是就有了这个小文。
> 
> 个人偏爱花生婚前的两人，所以人设参考《神夏》第一、第二季。剧情所需，拉大了卷福和花生的年龄差。
> 
> 另外，LZ废柴，写肉无能，所以本文绝对不会像原作那么香艳，如无意外R级到底，食肉动物请看着原文自行脑补。当然，如果有人愿意帮忙手补就更好了，写完发给我，我发在文后。
> 
> 最后，也最重要的，谨以此文献给135wenling ，我最辛苦的beta君，最亲爱的喵酱和最好的朋友！谢谢你从去年10月起一直陪着我看文修文，耐心地等待难产的结局，特别是最后还做了遍重复工Orz，总之，没有你就不会有这篇文的产生。爱你，么么哒(づ￣ 3￣)づ

 

办公室的门被猛地推开，夏洛克大步走了进来，安西娅穿着高跟鞋追在他身后，满脸无奈。

 

麦克罗夫特冲着安西娅挥挥手，好心地解放了自己的得力下属。

 

而夏洛克已经走过来，噗通一声坐在他对面的椅子上，两条长腿交叉着往桌子上一搭，开口道：“我看上一所贝克街的房子，需要钱。”

 

麦克罗夫特微微皱眉，看着办公桌上的两只臭鞋，缓缓说：“你的脚。”

 

夏洛克本不准备理他，但是看着对方挑高的眉头，心里明白如果自己不妥协，谈话就没办法继续下去，只能悻悻地收回双腿。

 

麦克罗夫特重新埋头于桌面上的工作，嘴上回答道：“夏洛克，你已经二十七岁了，不是七岁，早该过了伸手讨钱花的岁数。”

 

夏洛克不以为然，“我要父亲留下的信托基金，那是我自己的钱。”

 

“我相信，父亲的遗嘱写的很明白，继承家业或承袭爵位或结婚生子，三者完成其一，之后才可以动用基金的钱。”

 

夏洛克不满，“可是家业和爵位都已经由你继承了啊！”

 

麦克罗夫特抬头对他微微一笑，“是的，所以你只能选择结婚生子了。”

 

夏洛克准备反驳，“但是——”

 

麦克罗夫特举起一只手制止了他。“夏洛克，人生就是个不断取舍的过程，想要享受权利，必先承担责任！”

 

夏洛克撇嘴，眼珠一转，答道：“好吧，那我要先拿到钱。”

 

麦克罗夫特毫不动容地说：“先结婚生子。”

 

夏洛克抗议道：“我们说的是结婚生子诶，又不是公猪配种，我总需要一些时间挑挑看看吧。”说完，深悔自己失言，不由暗暗皱眉。

 

麦克罗夫特被他自毁形象的比喻逗笑了，他考虑了一下。“好吧，先给你五分之一，结婚后再给二分之一，生子后全部给你。”

 

夏洛克深觉不满，但是看看哥哥的表情，明白此事再没什么讨价还价的余地了，再想想自己的目的本来就是房租，能拿到基金的五分之一也不少了。至于结婚生子什么的，什么时候完成还不是他说了算？于是他痛快地说：“成交。”

 

兄弟俩各怀鬼胎，相视一笑。

 

********

 

确认夏洛克走出白厅大楼后，麦克罗夫特将安西娅找进办公室。

 

“安西娅，华生家那边的情况如何？”

 

安西娅看着手中的报告说：“先生，经复诊确认，约翰·哈米什·华生医生已经彻底康复，而华生家的资金链也已经断裂，目前急需银行贷款批复。麦克·斯坦福成功将福尔摩斯家二少爷征婚的条件透露给了华生家的先后两代当家。亨利·华生和哈莉叶特·华生已经商量好，准备今晚与约翰·华生医生沟通相亲的事宜。”

 

麦克罗夫特微微一笑。“很好。夏洛克，我的小弟弟，你知道吗？游戏，已经开始了！”

 

********

 

亨利·华生躺在病床上，厉声说：“你必须得去！”

 

约翰·华生与他的父亲怒目而视，“荒谬！我又不是同性恋！不去！”

 

亨利怒叱道：“混账！当年让你念商科，你非要读医！毕业了让你进企业，你给我跑去上战场！好不容易活着回来，这么大一把岁数了，经商经商不会，管理管理不懂，只能让你去联姻，你又跟我说你不是同性恋！你是要气死我吗？咳咳咳……”

 

“爸爸！”哈莉叶特·华生忙坐到床边，一边给父亲抚背一边劝弟弟道：“强尼，你不去咱们家真的要破产了。你忍心让爸妈辛苦开创的企业倒闭吗？你忍心让华生家的老宅被卖掉吗？你忍心让爸爸这么大年纪，没个下场吗？”

 

约翰看着父亲病弱消瘦的样子，再看看姐姐哀求的脸，满心烦躁，“哈瑞，你看看我：一把年纪，房无一间，地无两陇，肩上挨了一枪，还莫名瘸了一条腿，我就是个国家都不愿意理的报废老兵，人家怎么可能看上我？”

 

哈莉叶特忙劝道：“没关系，你只要肯参加相亲，去走个过场，福尔摩斯家就会帮忙找银行贷款给我们，一个月后美国那边的资金回笼，我们就可以渡过难关。”

 

约翰很吃惊，他有些怀疑地问：“怎么可能这么简单？”

 

“你一直不在伦敦，所以不了解，福尔摩斯家的老二一直不肯找对象，他们家里都快急死了。这次难得他本人松了口，福尔摩斯家的老太太恨不得把全帝国合适的单身男女都送去供他挑选呢。”哈莉叶特伺候着父亲喝了几口水，一边八卦道：“而且我听说，结婚后他就可以继承大笔丰厚的家产，据说能占整个福尔摩斯家的一半呢。当然啦，我们也不图他的家产，只要他们家能帮我们申请贷款，挺过这次危机就好了。”

 

约翰闻言不由心动，但还有一点犹豫，“可是……”

 

哈莉叶特一看他的神色，就知道有门儿，她知道自己这个弟弟最是心软，于是以手掩面，语带哭腔地说：“这次钱还不上，我会被高利贷砍死的。想想克拉拉，再想想她肚子里的孩子，你忍心让他们成为孤儿寡母吗？强尼，姐姐求你了。”

 

约翰想到姐姐两口子努力了好几年才人工受孕成功，果然不忍，叹息一声，“哎，好吧。”

 

哈莉叶特立刻扑过去抱住弟弟，“强尼，你最好了！喏，”她从父亲枕边拿起资料袋，“这里福尔摩斯家老二的资料，叫什么夏洛克的。说起来，他家都起一些奇怪的鬼名字，老大叫麦克罗夫特。麦克罗夫特和夏洛克，念书的时候老师和同学们怎么看待他们，你能想象吗？哈哈哈。”

 

约翰扯扯嘴角，毫无笑意。

 

哈莉叶特摸摸鼻子，“不管怎么样，明天毕竟得去装个样子，你也不能太浑，还是先看看吧。”

 

约翰接过资料，翻了翻：对方今年才二十七，比他小八岁。他苦笑一下，接着看下去，下面写的都是这个人的家族，父母，资产，社会地位（上帝啊，他们家居然还有世袭爵位呢）什么的，对于他本人的介绍倒是不多，只有身高年龄学历加一张照片。不过这些就足以表明这个人有权有势。而且照片上的男人说实在长得也不差，穿着西装的姿态相当挺拔，如果约翰是个同性恋，多半会被他吸引也说不定。

 

然而这正是最大的问题所在……约翰并不喜欢男人。

 

 


	2. 相亲

 

约翰提前20分钟到达文华东方酒店海德公园店时，发现等待相亲的人以及他们的随从、保安、化妆师什么的已经挤满了大厅。

 

他暗暗咋舌：真是罪恶的有钱人啊！

 

跟随着工作人员的指引，他被带到某间VIP房，里面空无一人，桌子上摆满了饮品和茶点。

 

大概其他人待会儿会陆续进来吧。管它的呢，反正他只是来走个过场的，既来之则安之，正好可以让他一早起来就抽疼不已的腿休息休息。这样想着，他悠闲地坐到那台看起来就很柔软的长沙发上，嗯，坐上去果然感觉非常舒服。接过工作人员送上的茶水，他从桌上的杂志堆儿里挑了本最新的《柳叶刀》看了起来。（喵咪表示：我就想吐个槽，VIP果然是VIP，麦哥考虑周到，街上还真没有卖医学杂志的……）

 

********

 

早上7:55分，夏洛克出现在文华东方酒店顶楼的总统套房里，比麦克罗夫特与他约定的时间晚5分钟（当然他会这么做）。“你叫我来做什么？”

 

麦克罗夫特把玩着自己的黑伞。“一周前，我们做了一个约定，你一定还记得的。那五分之一的钱今天中午12点就可以到账，所以我想，你也要履约开始相亲了。”

 

夏洛克漫不经心地说：“可以啊，等我安排安排时间。”

 

麦克罗夫特微笑着说：“择日，不如撞日。”

 

夏洛克沉下脸，他能看出麦克罗夫特已经做好了相亲的一切安排，今天的见面就是一个陷阱。他转转眼珠，“但是我今天没空啊！新苏格兰场有个很重要的案子——”

 

“事实上，”麦克罗夫特慢条斯理地打断他，“我已经把你今天的所有行程都推到了明天上午。所以说，你今天非常有空。”

 

夏洛克看着对方笑眯眯的双眼，咬着牙道：“好吧，那你可以滚了。”

 

麦克罗夫特毫不介意他的措辞，“关乎你的终身辛福，这么大的事，身为兄长，我当然义不容辞要陪你一起了。”

 

夏洛克勃然大怒。

 

正在这时，安西娅敲门进来，“先生，你们的咖啡。”

 

夏洛克转转眼珠，笑了，“谢谢你，安西娅。”没等她放下托盘，他就端起其中一杯啜饮一口，“啊，太甜了，看样这杯是你的。”说着，他自然地把那杯咖啡放到麦克罗夫特面前。

 

麦克罗夫特厌恶地皱眉。

 

安西娅忙说：“先生，我再去给您端一杯吧。”

 

夏洛克却冲她摆摆手，“不用不用，自己兄弟，他不会介意的。来，我给你擦擦。”说着从怀里掏出手帕，把杯口抹了一圈。“喂，你总不会还嫌我脏吧？”

 

麦克罗夫特咋舌，无奈地端起杯子喝了一口，“安西娅你先下去吧，让候选人准备一下，相亲八点准时开始。”说着他递给夏洛克一摞厚厚的资料，用一个黑色的大夹子夹在一起，“里面都是今天相亲对象的资讯。事关你的幸福，我建议你，还是认真看一下。”

 

夏洛克呲牙假笑，转手把资料丢到一边，掏出手机和雷斯垂德探长发起短信来。

 

两分钟后，麦克罗夫特忽然开始脸色发白，额头冒汗，他说：“我突然想起还有点事要嘱咐安西娅，我先离开一下。”

 

夏笑眯眯地冲他摆摆手，“好的，你先去忙你的，不用着急哦！”

 

麦克罗夫特动作僵硬地快步走出房门。

 

夏洛克得意地咕哝：“看今天不泻死你个秃胖子！”

 

麦克罗夫特出了门，立刻走进隔壁房间。

 

安西娅上下打量着他，有些担心地问：“先生，您没事吧？”

 

“放心，我是假装的，并没有喝。一切都准备妥当了吗？”

 

安西娅点点头。“是的，监控效果很好，声音也很清晰。华生医生安排在八点半。”

 

麦克罗夫特笑着点点头，“很好。正好我们还有……”他看了一眼表，“……三十二分钟，可以处理一下俄罗斯那边的问题。”

 

********

 

半个小时后，终于轮到约翰了。工作人员带他到了顶楼的总统套房，敲了敲门，就静静地退了出去。

 

约翰推看门，只见昨晚在照片上见到过的那个年轻人正坐在沙发上，双手飞快地戳着手机，看那个专注的样子，大概是在打游戏吧。

 

沙发上和前面的桌子上堆满了资料，显得有些凌乱，夏洛克本人穿得却很整齐，深色修身西服，白色带暗纹衬衫，也许是因为空调很足，最上头的两颗钮扣没有扣；卷曲的黑发下面一双颜色莫测的猫眼，使他看起来似乎比实际年龄还要小。

 

看起来倒是一副绅士的样子，约翰想。但是不到一秒，他就发现这只是个误会。

 

只见夏洛克漫不经心地抬头瞟了他一眼，淡淡道：“你明知道今天是正式相亲，却穿成这副样子，该说你不修边幅呢，还是不懂礼貌？”

 

约翰低头看看自己的毛衣仔裤，有点尴尬地站在那里，心中暗想：怪不得条件这么好却二十好几了还没有对象，原来是因为脾气不好。

 

这时，夏洛克突然低声诅咒了一句，“该死，手机没电了！”说罢他抬起头道：“我需要发个短信，很重要。”

 

约翰左看看右看看，屋里除了他们俩再没有别人，只得无奈地暗自叹口气，送上手机，“用我的吧。”

 

夏洛克连个谢字也没说，接过手机就继续低头戳起来。

 

这次约翰看到了，他不是在打游戏，而是真的在发短信，而且打字的速度飞快。

 

还没等他看清短信上写的是什么，夏洛克已经发完把手机递还给他，同时漫不经心地问：“阿富汗还是巴基斯坦？”

 

约翰愣了一下，然后反应过来。“啊，我资料上有写吧。”

 

夏洛克嗤笑，“什么资料？谁要看资料！从你身上就能看出一切了。你的发型，站立姿势说明你是军人出身。你今早有洗过澡换过衣服，但是身上仍有酒精和消毒水的味道，不浓，但是却挥之不去，显然是长期接触这些东西沾染上的，所以是医生，军医。脸上晒黑了，手腕以上却没晒黑，说明你从国外回来，但不是去日光浴，所以，驻外军医，刚因伤退役回来。能来参加相亲，说明你的家境并不差，可是你的衣服、鞋子都是穿了很久的，已经磨损了，说明你生性节俭。你的手机，虽然不是最新款，却也上市时间不长，价格不菲，但是上面有很多划痕，你不是会这么粗心对待自己的奢侈品的人，所以是别人送的。你是战斗英雄，可身上唯一一件奢侈品却是别人送的，可见和家人关系不太好。你走路跛得厉害，却宁愿站着也不要求坐下，你的咨询师认为你多少有点身心失调，我觉得一点不错。所以，阿富汗还是巴基斯坦？”

 

约翰震惊，呆了片刻，才回答道：“阿富汗。以及，这真是太神奇了！”

 

夏洛克猛抬头，“你这么觉得？”

 

约翰微笑，“当然，真是太惊人了！非同凡响！”

 

夏洛克忽然开始仔细端详他，然后露出恍然大悟的表情，他低咒一声，埋头在桌上和沙发上的资料堆儿里乱翻起来。

 

约翰有点失措，“我……说错什么了？”

 

夏洛克显然已经找到了他想要的东西——一个厚厚的黑色资料夹，夏洛克飞快地翻到其中某一页，一目十行地看起来，同时有些心不在焉地回答：“没有，只不过人们一般不那么说。”

 

由于角度的问题，约翰无法看到那摞资料的详情，只能按捺住好奇心，顺着对话继续问道：“那他们怎么说？”

 

夏洛克似乎已经看完了，他僵了一下，转过头去，低声答道：“滚开。”

 

约翰一愣，继而大笑起来。

 

夏洛克后皱着脸回头看着他，不一会儿眉目舒展，也跟着笑了。“你是约翰？约翰·华生？”

 

约翰拄着拐杖走近了一些，伸出手，“是的。叫我约翰就好。”

 

夏洛克用力握住他的手，近乎热切地说：“我是夏洛克，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

 

约翰客气地微笑着回答：“我知道。很高兴认识你。”

 

夏洛克看着他，笑容慢慢地消失了，他垂下眼帘，似乎非常失望。

 

约翰想：大概是近距离的接触让他看清了自己的残缺和老迈吧。虽然他今天只是来走个过场，而并不是真的要相亲的，但是被别人如此当面表示不满，还是令他很不好受。特别是眼前这个年轻人，虽然只相处了短短几分钟，对方的态度也称不上多么友善，约翰却奇异地却觉得他很有趣，让他很想结交。不过现在看来，应该是没什么希望了。他咽了一下，慢慢松开手，“福尔摩斯先生，看样您感觉……不太合适，我可以理解的。”

 

夏洛克声音又变回一开始的冷淡，“恐怕，这件事你说了不算。明天下午的时间空出来。”

 

约翰愣住，“什么？”

 

夏洛克用那双无机质般的猫眼看着他的眼睛一字一字清晰地说：“华生医生，你听到我的话了，明天下午不要安排任何事，我们去见我母亲，记得打扮。现在，请从外面给我把门带上。”

 

约翰感觉又愤怒又困惑，他一拐一拐地走出房间，心里暗想：这是怎么回事？这个该死的、傲慢的、混蛋福尔摩斯是什么意思？

 

********

 

目送医生一瘸一拐离开的身影，夏洛克怔了半晌，双手捂脸。是他，真的是他！可他显然已经完全忘掉自己了。当然了，他的性格本就如此，发现受伤的小动物什么的，随手捡回去，治疗好了，就又随手放归自然。自己明明见过不止一次，早就应该了解才是，干吗要在意呢？

 

这么想着，麦克罗夫特的狗腿子敲门而入。“福尔摩斯先生，我去请下一位候选人吗？”

 

“不，不必了……”

 

“通知后面的所有人，这次活动已经结束了，让他们请回吧。”正说着，麦克罗夫特拿着黑伞施施然从门外走了进来。“随后福尔摩斯家会分别向他们致谢。”

 

夏洛克看着他的兄长，瞬间明白了一切，他咬牙切齿地说：“这都是你的诡计。你故意把他弄来，又假装中招，降低我的戒心……”

 

麦克罗夫特只是以伞拄地，斜倚在那里，笑着打断他说：“我亲爱的小弟弟，没有人会第一天相亲见面，第二天就带对方去见家长的，除非他根本没有任何诚意。如果你想要留住华生医生，我们都知道，你确实是这样想的，那么在如何约会，如何赢得一个人的心方面，你还需要好好做些功课。”说着，他缓步走了出去。

===

注：关于文华东方酒店海德公园店（Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park）<http://www.sohu.com/a/139147153_101257?_f=v2-index-feeds>

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小夏开始学着撩汉子（大雾……）

 

约翰揣着满肚子火气，一路公交倒地铁回到华生家，准备和姐姐商量一下该怎么婉拒夏洛克·福尔摩斯的要求。没想到，刚走到客厅门口，哈莉叶特就迎了上来。

 

她一脸好奇又紧张地低声问：“强尼，今天相亲是个什么情况？怎么福尔摩斯家的老大麦克罗夫特过来了？……”

 

话音未落，客厅里传来一个陌生的男声。“是华生医生回来了吗？”

 

姐弟俩面面相觑，均不明所以，哈莉叶特只好高声答道：“是的。”同时把约翰让了进去。

 

一进屋，约翰就看到一个从未见过的男人坐在客厅沙发正中，一身三件套西装，手臂上挂着一把黑伞，悠闲地品着茶。而他正在病中的老父亲勉强靠在靠垫上，侧坐相陪。约翰不由皱起眉头。

 

此时那个陌生人，或者该叫他麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，缓缓地放下茶杯，对着亨利和哈莉叶特说：“我有些话想单独和华生医生谈谈，方便的话请两位……”

 

华生家三口对视一眼，哈莉叶特忙道了声失陪，上前扶着父亲回到卧室。

 

等华生父女的身影消失后，麦克罗夫特才双手拄着黑伞，对着约翰扯出一个标准的社交微笑。“华生医生，你的腿一定很疼，请坐吧。”

 

约翰最恨别人提他的腿，何况这个混蛋一来就大模大样地坐在他的家里，对着他的家人颐指气使，让他更加不爽。所以，他冷着脸答道：“这是我家，我想坐的时候自然会坐，不劳福尔摩斯先生费心。”

 

麦克罗夫特抬头瞟了他一眼，“你似乎并不怕我啊？”

 

约翰嗤笑，“因为你看起来根本不吓人啊。”

 

麦克罗夫特嘴角微扬，“啊，军人的勇气。‘勇敢’显然是对愚蠢的美化，你觉得呢？我今天来，主要是为了夏洛克，你对他了解多少？”

 

约翰沉声说：“我与令弟今天才初次见面，所以谈不上什么了解。”

 

“是啊，你们今天才见面，”麦克罗夫特点点头，“但是听说明天你们就要去见我母亲了。那么，后天是不是就可以参加你们的订婚宴了呢？”

 

约翰暗想，一个混蛋福尔摩斯就够了，现在竟然又来一个混蛋加三级的！他忍着气，口气强硬地回答：“我想，这件事与你无关吧。”

 

“相信我，这件事确实与我有关。如果你执意继续与夏洛克交往下去，”麦克罗夫特站起身，直视着约翰的眼睛，“在下愿意定期提供一笔可观的资金，帮助你，帮助你们家解除燃眉之急，毕竟你们还是很需要的。”

 

“什么？”约翰一愣，他想了一下，问道：“那你的条件是？”

 

“情报。你放心，不会有非分请求，也不会让你感到为难。只需随时把他的动向告知我即可。”

 

约翰皱起眉，“你到底是什么人？”

 

麦克罗夫特扬眉，“夏洛克的兄长啊。不过，在他看来如此也许就是敌人，死敌。”

 

约翰瞬间脑补出无数肥皂剧里兄弟阋墙，为了家产爵位打得头破血流的场景。他神色一凛，正色说：“我拒绝。”

 

“可我还没提具体数字呢。”

 

“不必枉费口舌了！”

 

麦克罗夫特微微一笑，“果然忠诚。”

 

约翰摇头，“不，我只是不感兴趣而已。”

 

麦克罗夫特继续笑盈盈地说：“你的病例上说你有‘信任危机’，怎么，短短一面，你已经开始信任夏洛克·福尔摩斯了吗？华生医生，我和他，你都见过了，我们的实力差距有多大，你也一定心里有数，是时候做出选择了。”

 

约翰受够了他那高高在上的嘴脸和虚情假意的微笑，厉声说道：“你说完了吗？如果说完了，就请回吧。我有点累了，慢走不送！”说着径自上楼进屋，掏出手机扔在床上。

 

忽然间，他想起什么，又拿起手机打开，只见发件箱里最近一条写着： _ **如果哥哥有绿梯子就逮捕他。夏福**_

 

他想了想，打开谷歌，输入： _ **夏洛克·福尔摩斯**_ 。电脑上出现了一个奇怪的网站——科学演绎法。约翰拉过椅子坐好，认真看了起来。

 

********

 

“妈咪，明天下午不要安排别的事情，我要……给你介绍个人。”一进花房，夏洛克就迫不及待地大声说。

 

维奥莱特停下手中的花剪，优雅地回头看着小儿子说：“我知道，你哥哥刚才打电话回来了。”

 

夏洛克看着母亲淡定的微笑，抿了抿嘴说：“您都知道了，是吗？”

 

维奥莱特侧身坐进一旁的椅子中，端起茶杯不慌不忙地喝了一口，才说：“我知道什么了？”

 

夏洛克看着母亲脸上仿佛什么都不知道又仿佛无所不知的表情，低声诅咒道：“该死的长舌夫麦科罗夫特！”

 

维奥莱特扬起眉头，“注意你的礼仪，夏洛克。”

 

夏洛克呼了口气，“抱歉，妈咪。我希望您……明天见到他什么也别说。”

 

“为什么？”维奥莱特有点不解。“你不希望他想起你吗？”

 

夏洛克垂下眼帘，摇摇头，“忘记了就是忘记了。”

 

维奥莱特有些难过地看着心爱的小儿子，“哦，夏洛克。”

 

“妈咪，拜托你。”

 

看着夏洛克近乎恳求的眼睛，维奥莱特叹息一声，“我会守口如瓶的，我保证。”

 

得到母亲的承诺，夏洛克立刻跑回房间，打开电脑，耐着性子一篇一篇看起约会网站上所谓专家撰写的约会指南：

 

 _ **鲜花会打动佳人的芳心……**_ 胡说，一位阿富汗战场上退役下来的老兵怎么可能被一束鲜花打动，没用，过！

 

 _ **带她/他去一间灯光美，气氛佳的餐厅……**_ 他们下午会在家里和母亲共进晚餐，没用，过！

 

 _ **一起去看电影，最好是惊险刺激的……**_ 所有的电影都是胡扯，特别是那些所谓惊险刺激的警匪片、谍战片，无聊得要死，哪有他的现实工作那么让人热血沸腾，没用，过！

 

 _ **一起逛公园……**_ 约翰的心因性瘸腿让他备受折磨，肯定走不了很多路，没用，过！不过……他倒是可以想想怎么能治好它。嗯，记一下。

 

 _ **一起逛画廊……**_ 过！

 

 _ **一起逛街……**_ 过！

 

所有需要大量走路的项目都过！

 

 _ **和她/他一起参加她/他喜欢的活动……**_ 他只知道约翰喜欢救死扶伤，难道带他去流浪动物收容站吗？夏洛克皱起眉，那里脏兮兮，臭烘烘的，虽然他对一般人的日常生活所知不多，但是估计他们也不会选择这类地方进行初次约会。嗯，明天见面后可以问问约翰喜欢做什么。下次就安排他喜欢的项目。

 

 _ **一起看演出：歌剧，芭蕾舞，话剧，音乐会等等都是不错的选择……**_ 啊！这个可以，既符合普通人对于浪漫的标准又不需要很多运动，而且最重要的，没那么无聊。他记得有位知名音乐家最近要在伦敦办独奏音乐会，时间似乎就是这几天。

 

想着，他在网上搜索起来。

 

 


	4. 约会（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小夏精心准备了（不怎么成功的）约会 XDDD

 

第二天早上刚起床，约翰就收到一条短信： _ **下午三点，有车去接你。夏福**_

 

夏洛克·福尔摩斯吗？他怎么会有自己号码？哦，大概是终于看了相亲的资料吧。他回复道： _ **福尔摩斯先生吗？为什么不打电话说？**_

 

回复几乎是在他发出的瞬间就到达了： _ **我喜欢发短信。你还没答应。夏福**_

 

约翰摇头失笑，这个控制狂！他点击短信，写下： _ **好。**_

 

吃过午饭，约翰又特意洗了个澡，重新刮了刮胡子，然后穿上哈莉叶特买给他还从没穿过的深色衬衫长裤和羊毛背心。收拾完，看到镜子完全陌生的自己，嘴角不由一抽……这人是谁啊？

 

福尔摩斯家的车准时到达，他们穿越了半个伦敦城，才到地方，约翰下车看去：哇，好大一片宅第。

 

夏洛克已经等在门口，见他走过来，不由上上下下地打量着。

 

约翰看他半晌不说话，有些尴尬，“呃，你好，福尔摩斯先生。”

 

夏洛克怔了一下，才轻咳一声，状似不耐烦地说：“叫我夏洛克。你怎么才到？还不快进来。”

 

约翰忙跟着他走了进去，经过好几重院落，总算到达目的地。

 

一位上了年纪，但风姿不减的老夫人笑着从椅子上起身说：“你就是约翰·华生医生吧？快请进。”

 

约翰挺直背脊，恭敬地说：“下午好，福尔摩斯太太，请叫我约翰。”

 

老夫人笑着点点头，“叫我维奥莱特就好了，请坐。”

 

三人落座后，维奥莱特上下打量着约翰，仿佛是在探究着什么，但最终只是慈祥地笑着问：“你平常喜欢做些什么啊？”

 

从阿富汗回来后，他每天过得浑浑噩噩，醒着就发呆，睡着就做噩梦，去酒吧把自己灌得烂醉，顾不上做梦的那几天除外。但是他不想吓到这位老夫人，所以只说：“看看书，练练字，偶尔打打拳，散散步什么的。”

 

维奥莱特点点头，继续笑着问道：“看你这个年纪，也该有女朋友了吧？”

 

约翰摇摇头，第一他没有心思，第二他现在这个样子，谁会看上他呢？“不，我刚从部队退役回来，没有女朋友。”

 

维奥莱特似乎松了一口气，接下来不再问什么，只是亲切地和约翰聊着天，不时慈爱地看看他，又望望坐在另一旁几乎不说话的夏洛克。

 

说也奇怪，作为初次见面的相亲对象的家长，维奥莱特不但仿佛完全没注意到他的身体和财务方面的种种不妥，反而像对待自己的子侄一样眼神温润，言语亲厚，令约翰惴惴不安的同时也心生好感。

 

闲聊了半个小时后，终于开始用餐了。约翰略松了口气，心想吃完晚餐就可以解放了。

 

没想到吃完饭，夏洛克却对他母亲说：“妈咪，我们还有节目，要出去了，今晚您先休息，不用等我。”

 

维奥莱特了然一笑，“玩儿得开心点。”

 

约翰很是失望，却不知该如何拒绝，只能茫然地跟着夏洛克走出福尔摩斯大宅。

 

两人一路无话，车子开了十多分钟，约翰忍不住问：“我们这是要去哪里？”

 

夏洛克答道：“去听音乐会。”

 

约翰一怔——华生家是暴发户，他的父母都没什么文化，也不会带子女去参加音乐会之类的烧钱的活动。他只在中学的时候为了追女孩学过一点单簧管，对其它古典音乐完全一窍不通。想了想，还是先给夏洛克打个预防针的好，他斟酌着说：“我对古典乐的不太了解，希望不会令你扫兴。”

 

夏洛克转头去，低低咕哝了句:“该死的约会指南！”

 

他的声音太小，约翰没有听清，却也猜到不是什么好话，就没有追问，于是车里再次陷入沉默。过了一会儿，约翰问：“那么，是什么样的音乐会呢？”

 

夏洛克说：“是马友友的大提琴独奏音乐会，他是中国人，在法国巴黎出生，大提琴拉的十分精湛，曾经多次获得过国际金奖。”

 

居然还是大提琴？约翰只觉一个头两个大，也没什么心情再找话题。

 

进到演奏厅，他们坐在正中靠前的位置。约翰能察觉到夏洛克听得十分专注，他自己却只觉昏昏欲睡，伴随着空调暖风的吹拂，不知不觉，他就渐渐失去了意识。

 

再醒来时，中场休息的铃声已经响起，演奏家和观众都纷纷起立退场。约翰揉揉眼，下意识往身旁温暖的物体上蹭了一蹭，忽然发现自己靠着的并不是家里的枕头，而是某人的肩膀，登时吓得坐直身体。

 

夏洛克正低头看着他，见他醒来，语带讥讽地说：“催眠效果真不错。”

 

约翰有些不好意思，忙说：“我不是故意的，抱歉。”之前不觉得，睡醒了却感觉有些冷。他抱紧双臂，暗暗后悔没把外套带进来。

 

夏洛克瞥了他一眼，脱下西装上衣，随手扔到他身上，“脏了，不要了。”

 

约翰低头看去，果然肩上他刚才靠过的部份多了一小滩湿渍，他想到那只怕是自己刚刚睡着流下的口水，不由又羞又囧，只恨不得地上裂条缝儿把自己吞进去。

 

可是那西服上衣的质料极好，就这么盖在身上，也让他觉得温暖许多。约翰忽然想：会不会是对方发现他冷，才特意脱了外套给他的呢？但看看夏洛克那冷淡的表情，这个自恋的念头立刻烟消云散。

 

夏洛克站起身，“我们走吧。”

 

“去哪里？”约翰一愣：上洗手间的话，两个成年男性就不用结对而行了吧？

 

“既然音乐会对你的作用只有催眠，为了音乐家和其他观众着想，我们还是不要待在这里给他们添堵了。”说着，夏洛克已经率先迈步向门口走去。

 

约翰忙起身跟上去，“可是……还有下半场呢！”刚才他无意间瞟过一眼票价，好多钱的！这样中途退场，岂不是很浪费？

 

夏洛克并不答话，径直走去取了两人的外套，然后出了会场。坐回车里，夏洛克转头对约翰说：“时间还早，带我去你常去的地方。”

 

约翰一愣，“现在吗？”

 

夏洛克昂起下巴，挑衅般说：“对，就是现在。”

 

约翰想了想，自从退役回到伦敦，他常去的地方只有医院，心理咨询诊所，偶尔游游泳，泡泡吧。这个点儿带夏洛克能去的地方，大概也只有那里了。

 


	5. 约会（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花生带小夏继续（不怎么成功的）约会 XDDD

 

此时酒吧里正是人潮涌动，乐声震天。

 

穿过层层跳舞的人群，约翰领头走到吧台边，他惯常坐在这儿，酒吧里有时会转播球赛，这个位置仰头就能看到，很方便。

 

两人刚一坐定，穿着紧身皮衣的美女服务员就走过来，斜靠在吧台上，对他眨眨眼说：“你好！约翰，今天想喝点什么呢？”

 

看着她因为姿势而更加波涛汹涌得几乎要破衣而出的双峰，约翰忽然觉得十分尴尬。他回了声：“嗨，梅丽！”就转头看向夏洛克问：“你要喝点什么？”

 

从一进店门开始，夏洛克的双眉就紧皱着，此时已经跨越鼻梁，打出个水手结来了。他没理约翰，而是从上到下打量着梅丽，冷冷说：“双眼皮是割的，鼻子是隆的，脸型是削的，头发是染的，胸部是硅胶的，臀部是抽脂的，作为一个纯人造美女，你很好的为现代整形技术代言了。”

 

梅丽的笑脸瞬间变色，约翰真怕她会扑上来撕咬夏洛克，忙拦在中间说：“他喝醉了，胡说的，胡说的，你别放在心上。”

 

梅丽狠狠地剜了他们俩一眼，扭头而去。

 

约翰看着夏洛克觉得又惊奇又无奈，但是没等他开口，夏洛克就说：“不要问我喝什么，你推荐吧。”

 

约翰只好自作主张点了两瓶啤酒，他晚餐没太吃饱，已经有点饿了，想了想就给自己点了份牛排，给对方点了盘薯条。

 

夏洛克的神色很冷，“……你所谓的兴趣，就是来这种店？”

 

“呃……在这里可以听听音乐，还可以看看球赛。”

 

夏洛克毫不客气，“你家是没有音响？还是没有电视？”

 

约翰一时语塞，只好咕哝道：“氛围，不一样啊。”

 

仿佛并不完全相信约翰的话，也无法理解泡吧的乐趣所在，夏洛克的脸色仍是不太好看。

 

过了一会儿，梅丽摇曳生姿地端着餐盘走了过来，她刻意动作柔媚地一样一样把餐点放到约翰眼前，“强尼甜心，这是你点的啤酒，薯条……”

 

“呃，”约翰有点尴尬地指指夏洛克，“薯条是他的……牛排是我的。”

 

梅丽顿了一下，“嘭”地一声把薯条盘子摔在夏洛克面前，又把牛排轻轻放在约翰这边，然后一把搂过约翰的脖颈，在他脸颊上响亮地啵了一声，接着冲夏洛克比了个中指，撩撩头发，扭着腰走了。

 

夏洛克的脸瞬间黑成锅底。他掏出手帕，丢在约翰身上，冷冰冰地说：“脸上，擦一下。”

 

约翰好生尴尬，忙拿起手帕，在梅丽吻过的位置用力擦了好几下，才交还给夏洛克。

 

夏洛克看着手帕上艳红的口红印，厉声说：“扔掉！”

 

约翰也反应过来自己这个举动有点没心没肺，忙把手帕丢进桌旁的垃圾桶。

 

夏洛克侧转头，过了半晌，才转过脸来。只是坐在那里，不吃也不动，面沉似水。

 

在他强大的压力下，约翰也觉得有点食不下咽，勉强吃了几口，就放下叉子。

 

正当两人对坐无言，气氛尴尬时，两个穿着暴露，打扮入时的年轻女孩走过来挤进他们的中间。其中一个女孩笑嘻嘻地对约翰说：“嗨，两位帅哥，请我们喝一杯啊？”

 

话虽然是冲约翰说的，她们两人的眼睛却都盯在夏洛克身上，那眼神……啧啧，要约翰说，简直真恨不能把夏洛克直接剥光，就地正法。

 

夏洛克脸色铁青，他“腾”地站起身，说了声：“走。”就头也不回的转身朝大门而去。

 

约翰好笑又抱歉地对那两个女孩耸耸肩，说了声“抱歉”就追着他跑了。

 

上了汽车，夏洛克一句话也没说，约翰本想调侃他几句，看他面色不好，也没敢随便开口。

 

到了华生家门口，夏洛克把和司机中间的升降窗升起，转头语带嘲讽地说：“你想拒绝婚事尽可以直说。就算你喜欢女人，你是异性恋，也不干我的事。”

 

约翰一怔，“你说什么？”

 

夏洛克咬着牙沉声道：“带我去那种夜店，当着我的面和各种女人调情，难道不是你对于这件婚事的表态吗？如果你不愿意，大可直接讲，为什么跟着我见了我母亲，又这样羞辱我？”

 

约翰终于听懂了，连忙解释：“我不是那个意思，泡吧只是兴趣，梅丽——那个女招待和我并不是那种关系，至于后来那两个女孩，她们根本……”

 

夏洛克转头看着他，“这么说，你也喜欢男人了？”

 

约翰哑口无言。

 

“……下车，没想清楚不用再找我。”夏洛克漠然道。

 

********

 

一进屋，夏洛克就把自己仰面扔在床上。

 

愚蠢！愚蠢！愚蠢得无可救药！这个下午简直就是夏洛克犯错大合集！

 

错误一，相亲第二天就带约翰见了他母亲。这事是昨天就说定的，话已出口就无法更改，所以可以暂且不论。

 

错误二，他怎么会带约翰，暴发户出身的约翰，对古典音乐一窍不通的约翰，朴素节俭、务实能干的约翰去听什么音乐会呢？而且还是大提琴独奏会！他明明早就看出那些所谓约会网站上的专家建议都是狗屁，怎么还会中招？

 

错误三，在约翰分享了他的兴趣之后，他表现的那么不屑，特别是对那个女招待直接开炮（虽然那是她自找的，谁让她当着他的面和约翰调情？），他本应该背着他的，他应该在他没注意的时候，给她和那些企图勾引约翰的女人们一个教训，让她们永生难忘的那种！当着约翰的面那么做，一定让他很不开心。

 

错误四，也是最重要的一点，最后的最后，他怎么可以对约翰说出那样的话！他明明知道约翰是喜欢女人的，也打定了主意，要先和他混熟，拉近距离，取得他的认可——约翰是很讲感情的人，一旦被他认可，就不会轻易被抛弃——然后再想办法徐徐图之。即使约翰不可能爱上他（因为任何脑筋正常的人类都不会那么做，约翰也是人类，而且是还算聪明的那一种），他们也许可以达成某种协议，假扮夫妻什么的，既拿到夏洛克应得的那份基金，又可以好好相处一段时间，让夏洛克再享受一次有约翰在身边的感觉。即使这个做不到，最差，他们也可以成为……熟人，没事见个面，联系一下，虽然联系了之后做什么，他还暂时没想清楚。

 

但是，他任由自己的理性被嫉妒所蒙蔽，毁掉了这一切可能性！果然，关心毫无益处。感情只会让人走向失败和毁灭！

 

夏洛克俯身，把头深深埋进双手中。


	6. 决定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约翰终于做好了决定

 

回到卧室，约翰也把自己扔在床上，双手捂脸。

 

是啊，他到底是怎么想的呢？明明昨天只是去相亲走个过场给家里争取一下贷款的；明明昨天相完回家的路上就下定决心要和哈莉叶特商量婉拒夏洛克的。怎么今天就发展到“先见家长后约会”的路线上了呢？他到底在想什么啊！

 

可是，就这样不管那个家伙真的可以吗？想一想麦克罗夫特那明明在微笑却让他生出在阿富汗战场上最危急时刻才有的威胁感和紧张感的高危程度，再想想夏洛克一张嘴就把一向温柔热情的梅丽变成炸毛母老虎的欠扁样子，这两兄弟真不是一个重量级的！放任他们对决，只会是麦克罗夫特对夏洛克的单方面虐待吧？更何况，以福尔摩斯家的家产数额和麦克罗夫特那个势在必得的架势，只怕那个家伙不只会受罪，小命能不能保住都得两说。

 

约翰从小就没办法看着别的家伙受苦，不管是对方是人还是动物，所以在确定不继承家业后，他选择了学医，然后上了战场。现在夏洛克的情况这么危险，他没办法坐视不理的。

 

问题是，他不喜欢男人啊！

 

可是，拒绝了福尔摩斯之后呢？还会有戴维斯，史密斯，威廉姆斯，托马斯……他是家里唯一的男生，而他已经逃避家庭责任逃避了太多年了！现在回来，家业已经由哈莉叶特继承，他这个手抖腿瘸的样子还能做些什么呢？不要说大医院，去小诊所面试，人家都不肯录用他。他还能为华生家做点什么？只有联姻这一点价值了吧？

 

再说了，就算下次的联姻对象是个女的，对方也猪油蒙了心看上他，那些千金小姐们真的会比夏洛克更好吗？

 

那个家伙，虽然脾气坏了点，嘴巴毒了点，翻脸翻得快了点，但是本性并不坏，也没有富家子弟常有的纨绔气息或糜烂习惯，而且他非常聪明，非常特别。

 

今天下午，夏洛克带他去见他的母亲，请他去听音乐会，还试图了解他的兴趣爱好，这说明，他还是很有诚意的吧？

 

在有钱人的圈子里，貌合神离的夫妻多不胜数，外头养了情妇情夫的也比比皆是。夏洛克在这种环境中长大，他们两人又是相亲认识的，明摆了是利益联姻，居然还这么郑重，这样花心思要和他培养感情。如果不是对方过度纯情（以他27岁的高龄来看，这个选项可以直接划掉），就是他对自己真的用心了。

 

唉！烦死了，真是一团乱麻！他哀嚎一声，翻了个身。不管了，先睡觉，反正不着急，睡醒了，兴许就想明白了。

 

********

 

听完安西娅的工作报告，麦克罗夫特肯定地点点头，他闭上酸胀的双眼，在头脑里又过了一遍今天的所有事情，忽然想起一个问题。“安西娅，华生医生那里有什么动向吗？”

 

安西娅翻看一下手中的记录。“目前还没有，先生。”

 

“那么，夏洛克那里状况如何？”

 

“您弟弟一直没有出屋，他不吃不喝，不梳不洗，穿着浴袍躺在床上，老夫人十分担心。”

 

麦克罗夫特长叹一声，捏了捏鼻梁。“已经过去几天了？”

 

“今天是第三天，先生。”

 

“如果到了今晚六点他们还是没有进展的话，就通知麦克·斯坦福切断与哈莉叶特·华生的一切联系，暂时到安全屋去待两天，等我们通知之后才出来。”

 

安西娅点点头。“好的，先生。”

 

********

 

战场上硝烟弥漫，枪声、炮声、喊杀声，响成一片。

 

一个头戴钢盔的士兵挥舞着手臂冲约翰跑来，嘴里大声喊着什么。

 

跑得近了些，约翰才听清楚，他在喊：“约翰？约翰·华生？你是约翰·华生吗？”

 

约翰正准备告诉他：“是的，笨蛋，我就是，赶紧卧倒。”

 

后面一枪袭来，那个士兵已经扑倒在地。

 

约翰冲出战壕，跑到那个士兵面前把他翻起来：赫然竟是夏洛克！他双目紧闭，脉搏全无，显然已经死了。

 

约翰大惊，他抬头看去，麦克罗夫特正端着枪看向他们，笑得志得意满。

 

“夏洛克！”约翰大喊一声，惊醒过来，觉得心跳得咚咚作响。

 

自从中枪后，他总做战场上的噩梦，但是把福尔摩斯家兄弟也梦进去，还是第一次。一定是最近几天都在想夏洛克的事，日有所思夜有所梦。

 

看一下表，已经四点二十了。通常他做过噩梦就再也睡不着了，索性起床吧，去喝杯热茶醒醒神，认真想一想自己和夏洛克的事儿。已经四天过去了，总要给对方一个交代啊。

 

这样想着，他去洗了把脸，缓步下楼，走进厨房，忽然发现桌边竟然坐着一个人！他吓了一跳，借着窗外射来的微弱月光定睛一看：是哈莉叶特，她正独自抱着一瓶威士忌狂饮。

 

约翰两步走过去，一把按住哈莉叶特的酒瓶，皱着眉说：“哈瑞，你答应过我的！”

 

哈莉叶特一抬头，竟然满面泪水。

 

约翰忙坐到她旁边，关切地问：“怎么了？出什么事情了？哈瑞，你别哭啊！”

 

哈莉叶特哭着说：“强尼，我们又被骗了！那个该死的王八蛋斯坦福明明说好昨晚付款的，结果却联系不上了。后天东南亚那批货到港，付不出货款，怎么办啊！”

 

约翰皱眉，“资金链又断了？”

 

“是啊。我也不知道怎么了，今年这么不顺，遇到的都是骗子！是不是，是不是我不适合经商啊？华生家的产业本来就应该由你来继承的，爸爸本来是想让你继承的……”

 

约翰把哈莉叶特抱在怀里，“别胡说！我姐姐最棒了，十几岁的时候就被人家称为商业神童，那可不是白叫的。你别哭了，我们一起想一想，还有什么办法，我跟你一起努力。”

 

哈莉叶特哭着摇头，“没办法了！没有钱，什么都做不了。”

 

约翰想了想说：“明天我再去找人借一些，过去的老同学，老战友什么的，本来我回来也该跟他们联系一下的。”

 

哈莉叶特使劲儿摇着头说：“杯水车薪，没有用的。”

 

约翰被她哭的心乱如麻，“你先别哭好不好，我会帮你的，我一定会的。”

 

“怎么帮？你回来了我都没照顾你几天，伤刚养好，我就让你去相亲。明知道你不喜欢男人，还让你和男的相亲！我对不起啊，弟弟！当年，要不是我，你怎么会跑去学医？我都知道，我对不起你……”哈莉叶特显然已经喝醉了，哭得稀里哗啦。

 

但是这样的醉话还是让约翰感动。他抱紧姐姐，轻轻摇晃着，低声安慰着，直到对方睡着。为了避免惊扰到怀孕的克拉拉，他把她抱到客卧的床上，给她盖好棉被，又轻轻吻了一下她的头发说：“别担心了，这次的问题我会解决的。”

 

哈莉叶特咕哝一声：“强尼，对不起你！”抽抽鼻子，翻身睡去。

 

约翰站直身，掏出手机，找出之前夏洛克发给他的信息，回复到： _ **明天我们谈谈吧，时间地点你定。约华**_

 

按完发送键，他才想起：现在是半夜，对方还在睡觉吧？这样发短信打扰他是不是不太好？谁知手机滴的一声，回复已到： _ **明晚七点，221B贝克街。夏福**_

 

_**好！** _

===


	7. 案件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈谈情，破破案

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于写案件无能，我改编了原剧的第一案和第二案，并试图从另一个角度来看这两个故事。首先是粉红女郎的案子。

 

晚上七点，约翰准时出现在贝克街221B门口，不确定自己该不该敲门。

 

正踯躅着，一辆出租车停在门口，夏洛克走了出来。

 

约翰伸出手，“夏洛克。”

 

夏洛克握住他的手摇了摇，“抱歉来晚了，我把马鞭落在巴茨医院的停尸房了，所以返回去取了一下。”

 

马鞭？停尸房？约翰有点头晕：这个家伙到底是干吗的？怎么会随身带着马鞭？还带到停尸房那种诡异的地方？

 

正茫然着，夏洛克已经上去敲门了。

 

门一开，一位优雅而纤细的太太走过来轻吻夏洛克的面庞，“夏洛克，你回来了。这位是？”

 

夏洛克为他们相互介绍道：“约翰·华生医生，约翰，这位是哈德森太太。”

 

约翰伸出手，“请叫我约翰。”

 

“约翰，你好！快请进。”

 

三人简短寒暄两句，一同上楼。

 

约翰环顾起居间，满屋资料，墙上挂着个牛头，牛头上带着耳机，壁炉上居然还有个骷髅！“这里是？”

 

夏洛克脱下手套，“我的新公寓。”

 

约翰愣住，“你的……什么？”

 

“你听到了。我的新公寓。很不错吧？”

 

约翰点点头，“是的，很不错，就是……有点乱。”

 

夏洛克手忙脚乱地收拾起来，“呃，因为刚搬过来，只要稍微收拾一下就好了。”话音未落，刚摆正的一摞书倒在了地上。

 

约翰忍不住笑了。

 

哈德森太太道：“楼上还有一个房间，不过我估计你们也用不到，对吧？”说着意有所指地眨眨眼。

 

约翰楞了一下才反应过来，“我不是——”

 

哈德森太太摆摆手：“哦，没关系的，这栋楼里什么人都有，隔壁还有一对儿都结婚了呢。”

 

约翰慌忙解释道：“我们——”

 

夏洛克打断他，“你说要跟我谈谈？”

 

“呃，是的。”

 

夏洛克看着哈德森太太。

 

哈德森太太耸耸肩，“好吧，我去给你们沏茶。就这一次哦，我可不是你们的管家。”转身走了两步，又回身对约翰说：“约翰，很高兴认识你！”然后拍拍夏洛克的手臂，“夏洛克，约翰一看就是个正派人，又有教养，脾气又好，你可一定要抓紧别让他跑了。”说完一边咕哝着髋骨痛一边走了出去。

 

约翰和夏洛克尴尬地对视。

 

夏洛克轻咳一声。“我们是老熟人了，我以前帮过她一个忙。她丈夫在弗罗里达被判死刑。”

 

约翰问：“你救了她丈夫？”

 

“没有，我给他定了死刑了。”

 

约翰困惑地眨眼。

 

“……这个故事说来话长，改天再详细讲给你听。你要跟我说的是？”

 

“哦，我——”

 

这时一个银发的中年男人咚咚咚地跑上楼来，“夏洛克，发生了第四起自杀案！”

 

夏洛克转身看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，“这次有什么不同？不然你不会来找我。”

 

“此前死者均未留遗言，这次留了，你来吗？”

 

“太棒了！四起连环自杀案件，现在还有了遗言，简直是圣诞节！法医是谁？”

 

“安德森。”

 

夏洛克皱眉，“他跟我合不来。而我需要一个助手。”

 

那个男人叹气，“你到底来不来？”

 

夏洛克无奈，“好吧。”他转头对约翰说：“约翰，不好意思，我们得晚点……等一下，你是医生，准确说来是军医，非常好的军医。那你一定目睹过很多死亡与伤口？”

 

约翰不由站起身，“是啊。”

 

夏洛克皱眉，“那一定很令人困扰吧？”

 

“当然，这辈子都看够了。”

 

“还想看更多吗？”

 

约翰兴奋地对着他笑了，“这还用说？”

 

“太棒了！走吧。”说着，夏洛克率先下楼。

 

银发男人追在后面问道：“等一下，他是谁？”

 

夏洛克不假思索地说：“他是我的人。”

 

约翰不由脸一红。

 

那个男人却接着追问道：“但是他究竟是谁？”

 

夏洛克不耐地说：“你听到了，他是一位非常优秀的军医，刚从阿富汗战场退役回来。”

 

约翰尴尬地伸出手，“您好，我是约翰·华生，皇家陆军前军医，隶属于诺桑伯兰第五军团。”

 

那个男人也有点尴尬地握住约翰的手，“呃，格雷格·雷斯垂德，苏格兰场探长。”

 

夏洛克翻了个白眼，“社交、寒暄，无聊！我们可以稍后再聊天吗？现在可有一桩连环自杀案等着我们呢。”

 

约翰和雷斯垂德探长对视一眼，均觉无奈。

 

===

 

由于这一章全是原著剧情，所以今天双更\\(^o^)/~~


	8. 侦探

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进行的不太顺利得“谈一谈”

 

约翰跟着夏洛克和雷斯垂德探长到了案发现场，给一具穿着粉红色套装的女尸验尸，然后他就追着那个小疯子翻遍了周边几乎所有的后巷和垃圾堆，找到那个神秘失踪的粉红色皮箱，并根据夏洛克的指示（在毫不知情的情况下）给凶手发了一条短信。然后他们就来到诺森伯兰大街22号的一家意大利餐馆里，等待凶手来自投罗网！

 

这真的可能吗？约翰兀自疑惑着，一位胖乎乎的大胡子走过来，“夏洛克，餐牌上有的，你想吃的，一律免费，你对象也是。”

 

约翰眨眨眼，“我不是——”

 

“你想吃点东西吗？”夏洛克问。

 

当然，他都跑了半天了，饿到前心贴后心。

 

大胡子笑眯眯地说：“我给你们拿蜡烛来，那样更浪漫。”

 

“我们——”

 

话没说完，那个大胡子已经转身离开了。

 

约翰无力地杵着头。

 

“咳，推荐意式千层饼，做的很不错。”夏洛克说。

 

约翰决定放弃了，“好吧，那你吃什么？”

 

“我不吃。在工作的时候我从不吃饭，会减慢大脑运行的速度。”

 

约翰被逗乐了，“谬论。作为一位医生，我要负责任地告诉你，吃饭不会让你变成一个笨蛋，但是不吃饭会让你变成一只弱鸡。”

 

这时大胡子拿着蜡烛走了回来，“是的，医生，你一定要好好照顾他，让他按时吃饭睡觉。他可是个大好人，他救了我的命。”

 

夏洛克为他介绍道：“这位是安杰洛，安杰洛，这位是华生医生。”

 

约翰与安杰洛握了握手。

 

夏洛克接着说：“三年前，安杰洛被控谋杀，我向雷斯垂德证实了在那三起特大恶性谋杀案发生时，他正在别处实施入室抢劫。”

 

安杰洛拍了拍夏洛克的肩对约翰说：“他洗刷了我的罪名，是我的大恩人。”

 

夏洛克有些不自在地拿过菜单合上递给他，“好了，一份意大利千层饼，一杯今日特饮。快一点，我们赶时间。”

 

安杰洛赶紧拿着菜单下去了。

 

约翰笑着摇头，“你……你到底是做什么的？”

 

夏洛克看看他，笑了，“你已经有了一个猜想。”

 

“是的，我猜你是私家侦探，但是……警察不会找私家侦探。”

 

“你说的很对。我是咨询侦探，全球独此一家。”

 

“那是干什么的？”

 

“当警察束手无策时，这事常常发生，就来找我当顾问。”

 

约翰失笑，“我在网上搜索你，找到了你的网站‘科学演绎法’，你真的能通过领带判定一个人是软件设计师，或是通过左手大拇指知道一个人是民航飞行员？”

 

夏洛克得意一笑，“没错，就像看着你的脸和腿，推断出你的军旅生涯。看着詹妮弗的衣服和丝袜，推断出粉红色的手提箱一样。”

 

约翰笑着摇头，“真是……太了不起了！非同凡响！”

 

夏洛克脸微微地红了，他转头看向一边。

 

不多时，餐上来了。

 

约翰尝了一口，“嗯……太棒了！你必须得尝一点儿，”说着往夏洛克的盘子里拨了一些，“不吃就太对不起这些食物了！”

 

夏洛克有些无措，“我，我工作的时候……”

 

约翰满眼真诚地看着他，“就一点，你看，两口就吃掉了。这么美味的食物，如果你不吃，它们会伤心地哭泣的。”

 

夏洛克翻个白眼，“约翰，我不是两三岁的小孩子。”

 

约翰嘴上说：“当然当然。”心里却暗想：你是十二三岁的。

 

两人低头默默吃了起来。

 

很快吃完后，夏洛克抹抹嘴，眼睛看着窗外说：“你要和我谈什么？”

 

约翰忽然又尴尬起来，胃里的食物仿佛忽然变成铅块，沉甸甸的一坨坠在那里。“你知道吗？我们相亲后的第二天，我家来了个人，你哥哥麦克罗夫特。”

 

夏洛克一脸厌恶的表情，却只说了一声：“啊！”

 

约翰想了想，斟酌着说：“他说……你们是敌人。”

 

夏洛克头承认，“嗯，死敌。他有没有给你钱派你监视我？”

 

约翰大惊，点了点头。

 

夏洛克回头看他，“你收了吗？”

 

约翰正色答道：“没收。”

 

夏洛克又转过头看着窗外说：“真可惜，我们本可以拿来分了的。下次一定要三思。”

 

一瞬间约翰不知道该哭还是该笑，这兄弟俩，也是没谁了！不过，至少夏洛克知道他哥哥想对付他，而且有了提防，这样很好！他答应道：“好的，下次我会注意。不过，普通人在现实生活中可没有死敌。”

 

夏洛克心不在焉地问：“是吗？那可太没意思了。那么普通人的现实生活中有什么？”

 

约翰想了一下说：“认识的人、喜欢的人、讨厌的人、朋友、女朋友或男朋友。”

 

夏洛克撇撇嘴，“所以我才说无趣。”

 

“……这么说你没有女朋友？”

 

“女朋友？没有，不是我的菜。”

 

约翰恍然醒悟，“啊，我问错问题了，你有男朋友吗？”话一出口，他立刻意识到自己的问题可能引起歧义，慌忙解释道：“不是，我没有……我的意思是——”

 

同时夏洛克回答道：“没有，我已经和工作结婚了。”

 

“……你已经和工作结婚了是什么意思？那你相的什么亲？”

 

夏洛克猛然醒悟，回过头看着约翰，张口结舌。“我……”

 

约翰皱眉，有些恼了，“你还带我去见你母亲？”

 

夏洛克一僵，“这个问题，有点复杂，因为……那个……我……反正你也不喜欢男人，你干吗要介意？”

 

约翰忽然发现自己反应过度了，“我……呃……”

 

夏洛克又转过头去，却忽然脸色大变。“等一下，对街有辆出租车停下了，没人下车，也没人上车，为什么是出租车？啊！太聪明了！”说着，他就站起来冲了出去。

 

约翰愣了两秒，也赶快抓起外套，追了出去。

 


	9. 掰弯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 钢铁直男花生医生不知不觉就被掰弯了……

 

夏洛克和约翰在月下的伦敦上演了一场追逐战，只可惜追错了对象，还差点被警察当坏人抓起来。

 

跑进贝克街221B后，他们俩背靠着墙壁一边大口喘息一边歇斯底里地笑着。

 

约翰说：“这是我这辈子做过最荒谬的事！”

 

夏洛克立刻反驳，“谁说的？你还入侵过阿富汗呢！”

 

两人对视，又是一阵大笑。笑得约翰软倒在夏洛克肩头，夏洛克也没了力气，又要努力去扶约翰，不知怎么的，两人就抱做一团。

 

约翰望着夏洛克的眼睛，绿色、灰色、还夹杂一点金色，好美，好想凑近了看看。他向前挺身挺身再挺身，嘴唇就碰到了夏洛克的嘴唇：嗯，香香的、QQ的，他不由张开嘴，越吻越深……

 

身后突然传来“咚咚”的敲门声。

 

两人瞬间惊醒，约翰后撤一步，捂着嘴，咕哝着：“对不起。对不起我……”

 

门外有人大声喊道：“福尔摩斯先生叫的出租车。”

 

约翰还想说什么，夏洛克已经面无表情地越过他打开门走了出去。

 

约翰从半掩的门扉看去，只见外面的台阶下站着一个出租车司机，头发花白，衣服破旧。两人不知说了些什么，然后夏洛克就跟着那司机上车走了，全程没扫约翰一眼。

 

约翰看着对面的墙壁，捂住脸：什么不是同性恋！什么不喜欢男人！刚才不是亲得挺带劲儿的？要不是那个司机来打断，恐怕就要变法式热吻了吧？该死，该死，该死！约翰·华生，你到底在干吗啊？他用手使劲儿砸着墙壁，直到手疼到不行才停止。可是放下手，还是听到“咚咚”的声音。

 

哈德森太太披着睡袍跑了出来，“来了来了，大半夜的，谁在敲门？咦？约翰，你回来了？怎么不开门呢？”

 

说着她打开门，安杰洛走了进来，“夏洛克之前给我发短信，让我把华生医生的手杖送来。”

 

约翰才发现自己的手杖不见了，腿也不瘸了！

 

哈德森太太和安杰洛寒暄了两句，关上门，把手杖递给约翰，“夏洛克治好了你的腿吗？”

 

约翰点点头。

 

哈德森太太笑了，“他就是那么神奇。那么，我们的神奇小子哪儿去了？”

 

约翰无言以对。

 

也许是从他的表情看出了什么，哈德森太太笑着拍拍他的手，“夏洛克就是那样的，但他是个好孩子，也是个非常有魅力的男人，如果我年轻个三十岁，绝对会为他折服的。约翰，你可要看紧他哦！”

 

约翰看着她想：是啊，他这个原本笔直笔直的直男现在也已经为他折成弯的了！好吧，这下至少不用担心他们结婚后他提不起兴致的问题了！但是，那个掰弯了他的神奇小子·夏洛克·小混蛋又跑到哪里去了呢？

 

约翰正胡思乱想着，哈德森太太突然想起，“哦，今天来过的那位探长先生在楼上呢，等你们好久了。”

 

约翰忙快步上楼，推开起居室的门一看：雷斯垂德探长坐在沙发上，双手抱胸，歪着脖子打着小呼噜。约翰想了想，假装咳嗽了一声。

 

探长猛然惊醒，他揉了揉脸，坐直身体，“不好意思，最近有点忙，等你们等得一不小心睡着了，……呃，夏洛克呢？”

 

约翰勉强一笑，“坐着一辆出租车走了。不知道去了哪里。”

 

雷斯垂德拨打夏洛克的电话，响了两声，被挂了，再打，又被挂了。他嘟囔着：“不接电话。这个混蛋！你们有什么进展？”

 

约翰一愣，继而反应过来对方问的是案子。“没有。”停了一下他问：“你知道他可能去哪儿了吗？”

 

雷斯垂德感觉莫名其妙，“我怎么会知道？我又不是跟他一起出门的人。”

 

“但是……你认识他比较久啊！”

 

“嗯，我们是认识好几年了，但是我并不了解他。”

 

约翰踌躇一下，问：“你觉得……他是什么样的人？”

 

“小混蛋呗！”雷斯垂德顺口答道。可是看到约翰认真的表情，他想了一下，重新正色说：“夏洛克是个伟大的人，如果我们够幸运，他也会成为一个好人。好了，我走了，如果他回来了，不，有他任何消息，都告诉我一声。”

 

约翰忙接过名片。

 

探长转过身，边走边嘀咕着：“这混小子，又跑去哪里了？可别把自己的小命玩儿丢了。”

 

听到这句话，约翰突然有些紧张起来，他决定在这里等夏洛克回来，至少确定他平安再走。


	10. 药丸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改写了一下英雄救美那个经典片段（大雾）

 

“先生，”正在视频会议中途，安西娅忽然走进会场，俯身在麦克罗夫特耳边轻声说：“紧急情况。”

 

麦克罗夫特皱眉，向与会的各位政要微一欠身，跟着安西娅走了出去。

 

一进麦克罗夫特的办公室，安西娅立刻汇报：“刚刚收到消息，您的弟弟刚才独自坐着一辆出租车出了门，该车的司机疑似与他正在调查的那四起连环自杀案的凶手有关。”

 

麦克罗夫特皱起眉头，牙疼般“啧”了一声。“命令看着夏洛克的所有人马全部跟上去。同时，把夏洛克手机的GPS定位用短信发给华生医生。这次会议还有多久结束？”

 

安西娅看一下手机，“预定15分钟后结束，先生。”

 

“清空我后面的所有行程，通知司机20分钟后在楼下接我。”

 

********

 

约翰在起居室里焦急地踱着步，心里七上八下，各种念头纷至沓来。忽然手机响了一声，他连忙拿起来，是一条短信：夏洛克·福尔摩斯有危险。后面是一个链接地址。

 

他知道这种短信通常都是骗人的，点了有可能会中病毒什么的。但是，他才刚认识夏洛克几天，也没什么人知道，谁会想到用夏洛克的名字来骗他呢？最重要的，万一是真的呢？万一夏洛克真的有危险呢？想到这里，他立刻点开链接：那是一张地图，上面有个小点闪啊闪的……

 

这是什么？他好像在哪里见过类似的图片。

 

啊！是GPS定位！在战场上，他见通讯兵追踪敌人时弄过！

 

那个小点闪啊闪啊，然后定在了罗兰克尔进修学院。

 

约翰知道那里，位置很偏僻，这个点儿绝对已经没课了，老师、学生都该都走光了才对。大半夜的，夏洛克打车跑去那儿干吗？

 

忽然他倒抽一口冷气：他想起那个出租车司机喊的话——福尔摩斯先生叫的出租车。

 

但是他一直和夏洛克在一起，并没有见他叫出租车啊！

 

然后他又想起停在安杰洛餐馆外的出租车。难道那个乘客真的是凶手，当时骗过他们，然后又到门口来把夏洛克绑架走了？

 

想到这里他深深后悔当时没有叫住夏洛克，或者至少跟出去，只要看一眼车牌号他就会知道的。

 

约翰忙飞奔下楼打车直奔罗兰克尔进修学院，并在途中给雷斯垂德探长打电话要求支援。

 

他一边祈祷一边在一层一层的大楼间奔走，呼唤。当他在窗口看到对面大楼里夏洛克正要把一颗不知名的药丸放进嘴里，而那个司机在他对面得意地坏笑时，他简直要崩溃了。

 

他的双眼在房间里疯狂扫视着，手也在身上胡乱搜索，想找点什么硬的东西来什么打破玻璃，制止那个坏蛋。然后，他摸到了他的枪——西格P226：因为担忧麦克罗夫特会对夏洛克下手，他随身带了它以防万一。感谢上帝！

 

电光火石间，他流利地拔枪，瞄准，开保险，射击。

 

那个司机应声倒地。

 

夏洛克转头看来。

 

他赶紧蹲下身，心脏终于重新跳动起来，以一种疯狂的节奏。

 

在约翰藏好自己和西格后，雷斯垂德赶来了，其他警察也到了。夏洛克被安置在救护车上。

 

约翰趁人不备，假装刚到的样子，混到人群中，看着夏洛克一边抱怨受惊毯一边接受询问。

 

天啊，他可真聪明！明明没看到开枪的人是他，却推理的分毫不差。

 

眼看他马上就要揭穿自己的老底，约翰不得不往前两步，咳嗽了一声。

 

夏洛克与他目光对视，瞬间了然：约翰救了他的命，又一次！

 

他胡诹了一通，糊弄完探长，走到约翰面前。

 

约翰假装什么也不知道的样子说：“刚刚多诺万警佐都跟我说了，那个真假毒药的事儿，真可怕！”

 

夏洛克定定地看着他，点点头，“好枪法！”

 

约翰继续装傻，“可不是吗！听说是穿窗而过？”

 

夏洛克失笑，“别装了，赶紧把手指上的火药灼痕去掉吧。虽然我认为你不会因此被判刑，不过上庭还是能免则免。你没事吧？”

 

约翰一愣，“我？我当然没事。”

 

夏洛克看着他，眼中是淡淡的关切，“你刚杀了个人。”

 

“是啊，不过他可不是什么好人。”

 

“那倒是，”夏洛克点点头，“他就是个坏的哥，的哥中的败类，你看他带我们兜了多少路就知道了。”

 

约翰忍不住喷笑，“别逗我笑，这可是罪案现场，太不得体了。”

 

夏洛克也忍不住哈哈笑了起来。

 

两人生怕别人注意到，边笑边左顾右盼，忽然约翰看到一辆黑头车驶到黄线外，车门一开，麦克罗夫特走了下来。

 

约翰皱眉，低声说：“他怎么来了？”

 

夏洛克也皱起眉，忽然他咧嘴一笑，冲雷斯垂德探长招了招手。

 

雷斯垂德几步跑了过来。“怎么？你想到什么了？”

 

夏洛克指着麦克罗夫特说：“你看那个人，他的形迹十分可疑，我怀疑他就是开枪杀死那个出租车司机的凶手。”

 

雷斯垂德一脸怀疑，“可能吗？如果真的是他，他应该巴不得跑得无影无踪，怎么会站在那里等着我们抓？”

 

夏洛克啧了一声，“你不知道吗？像这种连环凶杀案的高智商凶手，完全清楚你们警察的这种心理，所以作案之后就换身行头，大摇大摆地回来欣赏自己的作品，这可以极大地满足他们的变态心理。”

 

雷斯垂德听了深以为然，他点点头，“多谢你提醒，夏洛克。”说着就大步朝麦克罗夫特的方向走去。

 

约翰此时憋笑憋得都快爆炸了。两个人趁麦克罗夫特被雷斯垂德缠住的时候，像一对做了坏事的小孩子一样飞快逃离了现场。

 

走到学院外面，两人再次相对爆发出一阵大笑。

 

夏洛克问：“一起宵夜啊？”

 

“好啊，晚餐根本没吃两口，我都快饿死了！”

===

注释：查资料时无意中发现了这个考据帝写的神贴，三观碎一地的同时，不由对作者五体投地，来来来，大家都来膜拜一下吧：https://www.douban.com/note/210875839/

 


	11. 婚约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 历经千辛万苦，花生和卷卷终于谈到了他们的婚事，撒花~~~

 

 

吃饱喝足后，约翰一边揉着肚子，一边喝着咖啡问：“你不会真要吞掉那该死的药丸吧？”

 

夏洛克转转眼珠，“当然不会，只是在拖延时间而已，我知道你会来的。”

 

约翰嗤鼻，“你才不知道呢！你就是乐在其中，甘冒奇险就是为了证明自己聪明！”

 

夏洛克强辩：“我为什么这么做？”

 

约翰毫不客气地说：“因为你就是个笨蛋！”

 

夏洛克假装咳嗽一声，转移了话题，“嗯，一天了，我们也没谈成。你到底要和我说什么？”

 

约翰也假装咳嗽一声，低下头摆弄着杯子。“嗯，关于我们的事儿。你让我想清楚再来找你，我认真地想了四天，准确地说，现在是凌晨一点半，已经是五天了。虽然还没能完全下定结论，但是我也搞明白一些事情。根据我这几天的仔细观察，你母亲很疼爱你，你们兄弟却存在纷争，从你哥哥公然贿赂我监视你这件事上判断，他已经要图穷匕见了。”

 

夏洛克愣了一下，张张嘴，却什么也没说。

 

约翰没有看到，所以接着说道：“所以，第一，你必须争取尽快掌握你应得的财产，结婚不失为一个理想的机会。第二，你需要有人24小时贴身保护，随时提防你哥哥下黑手。”

 

夏洛克终于没忍住插了一句，“我能保护好我自己。”

 

约翰脱口讽刺道：“是啊，你刚才的表现很好地说明了这一点！”说完，他有些后悔，又低下头，“再说，多一双眼睛帮你看着背后，总是好的。”

 

夏洛克没再反驳。

 

约翰接着说：“而我这边的情况呢，我恰好功夫不错，又是个医生，军医，完全可以担当保护你的职责。同时，华生家的生意最近出了些问题，需要一大笔流动资金，如果……如果我们……我希望你帮我一把，这个钱是我向你借的，我保证一旦资金回笼，立刻就还。所以……”

 

夏洛克看着他，呆呆地重复了一句：“所以？”

 

约翰有点恼火，抬头看着夏洛克的眼睛说：“所以……所以你这么聪明，一定可以想出一个两全其美的办法啊！”

 

夏洛克恍然大悟，点点头，“哦！好的，我明白了，所以我们可以先假装结婚。然后……等你家……等我们双方家的危机解决了，再离婚。”

 

约翰更火大了。“谁跟你说假装结婚？如果在离婚前你哥一直不下手怎么办？还自诩为聪明绝顶呢！”

 

夏洛克也有点火了，“你还自称仔细观察了呢！”

 

两人各自转头，背向对方。

 

静默片刻，夏洛克反应过来。“所以，你要跟我真结婚？”

 

约翰的脸微微红了。“……但是，你和工作结婚了的事情又怎么说？我可不会娶一个……嫁一个……找一个老公回来，只为摆着看！”

 

夏洛克脱口问道：“你不是直男吗？”

 

约翰想起之前在221B一楼不由自主的亲吻和沉醉，以及看到夏洛克要吞药丸时近乎疯狂的慌乱和紧张，低下头，咕哝着：“现在看起来，好像也没那么直。”

 

夏洛克也脸红了，“那么，和工作结婚了，好像也可以离。”

 

两人都觉得有些尴尬，夏洛克挠挠头发，东看西看，就是不看约翰。

 

约翰的咖啡已经喝完，只好转而去摆弄幸运饼干桶，他选了一块打开，只见上面写着：太阳底下没有什么新鲜事，一切都是前人已经做过的。

 

嗯，经历了这样的一晚之后，他可不会这么想。

 

这时，夏洛克问：“你家需要多少钱？我是说，这次危机。”

 

约翰张口结舌，他居然忘了问。

 

夏洛克看看他的样子，“算了，估计你也不知道，让你姐姐直接联系这个号码吧。”

 

********

 

清早，夏洛克大步走进蒂欧尼根俱乐部，径直进入麦克罗夫特的专属休息室。

 

“你去见约翰了，还试图收买他监视我，为什么？你明知道他绝不可能答应的。”

 

麦克罗夫特向后靠在椅子上，十指交叉，放在腹前。“我怎么会知道呢？毕竟，我与他从来没有直接接触过。再说，这么多年过去了，确切的说，是二十一年了，谁敢保证一个人过了二十一年会变成什么样子？”

 

夏洛克斩钉截铁地说：“约翰不会变。”

 

麦克罗夫特微微一笑，“如果他确实没变，那就更有必要那样做了。”

 

夏洛克有些困惑。“为什么？”

 

“夏洛克，你认为约翰·华生是个什么样的人？”

 

善良、热心、随和、忠诚、勇敢、无畏……“啊！”夏洛克恍然。

 

麦克罗夫特知道自己的幼弟已经想明白了。“是的，夏洛克，皇家陆军前军医，救助和保护都是他的本能。”

 

夏洛克低头摆弄着自己的手套，“……明天妈咪与约翰的父亲约了见面，商量我们婚事的安排。你参加吗？”

 

“鉴于华生医生目前对我有些……误会，我想我还是不要出席比较好。”

 

“……随你。”说完，夏洛克起身大步向外走去。

 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：关于约翰幸运饼干上的内容，来自于官方做的约翰华生的博客。


	12. 制衣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夫夫去订制结婚礼服

 

第二天一早，双方家长见面，除了麦克罗夫特因为公务繁忙无法抽身之外——约翰深深怀疑这是个借口——两家全员到齐。

 

维奥莱特看看儿子，又看看约翰，感觉非常欣慰，她表示福尔摩斯家将全权负责婚礼的一切事务，约翰只需安心待婚即可。

 

亨利和哈莉叶特则时不时回头确认约翰的表情，虽然他这两天已经一再郑重表示他确实喜欢夏洛克，结婚完全是出于感情而不是金钱、地位或其它考虑，但显然他们对于他突然直男变弯一事还是深有疑虑。

 

维奥莱特急于让儿子尽快成家立业，约翰也觉得越早结婚他越有正当理由贴身保护夏洛克，所以婚期最终敲定在一个月后。

 

之后维奥莱特欢天喜地开始准备婚礼，从宴客名单到酒水种类均事必躬亲；华生家对于这件事也十分上心，亨利因病在床无法亲力亲为，就指使着哈莉叶特跑来跑去。从头到尾，反而约翰和夏洛克两人最闲。

 

正好，约翰本来没准备作全职先生，现在他的腿不瘸了，手也不抖了，就开始积极投简历找工作。

 

而夏洛克则忙着调查一个什么案子，约翰常常能收到他的短信，有时是问些奇怪的问题，诸如： _ **六指的第六指能和其它手指一样用力吗？**_ 有时则是单纯的抱怨： _ **人类怎么可以那么愚蠢！这样毫不动脑和金鱼有什么区别？**_

 

这些短信毫无规律可言，有时整天一条没有，有时一两秒一条，接连不断。有一次睡到半夜好几条短信连着发来，约翰还以为是麦克罗夫特终于下手了，吓得差点从床上滚下来。点开一看，却是问他在干吗？夏洛克在等一个实验的结果，要十个小时才能出，他觉得好无聊，所以想找他聊天！

 

约翰翻了个白眼，回复道： _ **我在睡觉！没有该死的攸关你小命儿的事儿发生就不许再发短信过来！**_

 

过了几天，约翰真找到了一个工作，虽然不是什么大医院的高级职位，只是社区诊所的代班医生，但好歹他又可以治病救人了。

 

而夏洛克的案子凌晨时分也恰好结束了，于是两人约好下午去做结婚礼服。

 

约翰到达萨维尔街约定的裁缝店门口时，夏洛克也正好下车。

 

约翰笑着说：“夏洛克，好久不见。有四五天了吧？”

 

夏洛克似乎又瘦了一些，脸色也不是太好，他略一点头，率先向店里走去，边走边咕哝着：“四天十四小时三十五分零八秒。”

 

约翰失笑，追在后面问：“喂，你该不会其实是机器人吧？钛合金材料，精密机芯什么的？”

 

今天阴天，天气很冷，偏巧裁缝店的空调坏了，两个人尽可能快速地换着衣服，约翰还是冷得打抖。

 

老板跟在旁边不停道歉，可夏洛克的脸色还是越来越差。

 

约翰努力用言语和微笑安抚着额头已经冒汗的老板和店员们，但给约翰量身的助理小姑娘还是紧张得要命，手都抖个不停。

 

而见此情形，夏洛克的眼神便越发阴郁了。

 

好不容易一切弄完，坐进福尔摩斯家派来的车里。约翰喝了两口热咖啡，吹着暖风，感觉差点冻成僵尸的自己终于又活过来了。

 

可看看夏洛克，脸色还是像寒冬般冷酷！

 

约翰劝慰道：“好了，又不是他们刻意要停暖的，空调坏了，有什么办法呢？”

 

夏洛克不语。

 

约翰只好接着劝，“再说了，如果不是我们今天预约制衣，保不准人家就可以歇业在家吹暖风了。说起来，还是我们连累人家受冻呢。”

 

夏洛克的脸色不但没有变好，反而还把脸转过去看着窗户了。

 

约翰不由有点火了。“嘿，你这样一副表情是给谁看啊？”说着，伸手去掰他的脸。谁知，手一贴上去，却发现下面的皮肤热得反常。“你是不是发烧了？”他继续伸手去探夏洛克的额头。

 

对方却使劲儿转脸，拼命反抗。

 

两人在后车座上一番肉搏。

 

最终，约翰跨坐在夏洛克腿上，把他的双手压在腿下，自己的双手用力捧起夏洛克的脸庞固定住，两额相贴：确实是发烧了，而且温度不低。“你得去医院。”

 

夏洛克用力挣出双手，推开他，“我只是之前忙着案子，没有休息好而已，补补觉就行，不需要去医院！”

 

约翰瞪着他，“你在发烧诶！”

 

夏洛克也瞪回去，“而你在小题大做！”

 

“你……”约翰无语，他想了想，说：“好吧，你家一定有家庭医生，那我们回福尔摩斯老宅。”

 

夏洛克想反驳。

 

约翰看着他的眼睛，一只手指着他，意思很明显：不回老宅，就去医院，我是医生，我说了算。

 

夏洛克愤愤地双手抱胸，撅起嘴，不再看他，样子真与十二三岁的小孩一样。

 

===

 

 _ **聊几句题外话，最近看了几部有意思的剧/电影，想推荐一下，我慢慢写，大家慢慢看，欢迎同好一起讨论。**_  


_**第一部要推的，当然是泰果腐剧《一年生 Sotus》系列，第一季豆瓣8.8分，第二季目前8.4。众所周知，泰剧里尬剧很多（竟然比我国还多），这一部却是难得的良心之作。讲的是严格秉持SOTUS制度的工学院里，正义感爆棚的大学一年级新生“不畏强权”挑战三年级学长的严酷管理和教头权威，然后两人从冤家变偶家的故事，目前基本公认是年下攻年上受，没有太过暴露的戏，就是两个年轻人慢慢从误会到了解慢慢谈恋爱的故事，但是讲的很有趣，里面的副cp是BG，也很有爱。第一季结尾主CP确定关系。第二季《SotusS》正在播，每周一集。** _

 

_**第二部还推荐正在目前热映泰国腐剧——《爱的着陆》，两个在机场地勤工作的钢铁直男互相掰弯的故事。中泰合拍，小攻是典型泰国人的长相，小受白白净净的，而且各种制服，各种帅哥，各种激情四射，从花絮看分级应该到N18了。从第一集就开始火花四射，又搞笑又激萌，看的时候请自备纸巾，并一定要避人耳目。泰国是每周一二各一集，除第一集一个多小时外，后面每集都三十分钟左右，目前演到第四集。** _


	13. 侍疾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夫夫第一次同床共枕（大雾~~~）

 

回到福尔摩斯家大宅，维奥莱特竟然不在。

 

而夏洛克死活不肯叫家庭医生，只对约翰说：“你就是医生啊！巴茨医院的优秀毕业生，拥有丰富执业经验的战地医生，有你在，哪里还用别的什么医生？”

 

约翰被气得无语，只得点点头，“好啊，我是你的医生对吧？那你就得听我的。现在给我乖乖量体温！”

 

听到他华生上尉的发令口吻，夏洛克默默打了个寒噤。

 

给夏洛克插好温度计，约翰问：“有没有药物过敏史？”

 

夏洛克摇头。

 

“吃饭了吗？”

 

夏洛克点头。

 

华生医生不置可否地哼了一声，看下温度计，皱起眉，“我下楼去一下。等我回来，你最好已经洗完热水澡，钻被窝了，否则……”

 

夏洛克啥也没说，起身走向浴室。

 

不久后，约翰端着女佣备好的药物和水来到夏洛克门口，他轻轻敲了敲门，里面却没有任何回应。他有些担心，一把拧开门：宽大的双人床上，一团棉被卷在一起，上面只露着对方凌乱的卷发。

 

原来夏洛克已经睡着了。不知是因为热还是发烧，他脸上微微泛着潮红，眉头紧皱着，眼圈黑黑的，看起来很像中国的国宝，只不过后者比他圆润许多。

 

约翰忍不住摸了摸那圈青影，柔声说：“醒醒……该吃药了。”

 

夏洛克没有动。

 

“……夏洛克，你面对的，如你之前所说，可是巴茨医院的优秀毕业生，拥有丰富执业经验的战地医生，所以，还是别装了！”

 

夏洛克恼羞成怒，一掀棉被坐起身，“你不是战斗英雄吗？怎么自甘堕落到连女佣的工作都抢着做？”

 

约翰却不为所动，微笑着说：“身为一个快要奔三了还不敢吃药的幼稚男人，有什么资格对别人指指点点？”

 

夏洛克怒视着约翰。

 

约翰递出手中的杯子和胶囊。“是你说的，我就是你的医生。或者，你想我现在去请家庭医生过来？”

 

夏洛克噘着嘴接过药和水一口吞下。

 

这时，门口传来轻轻的笑声。

 

约翰回头，不由有点尴尬。“维奥莱特，你回来了？”

 

“嗯，接到管家的电话，我就回来了。”

 

五分钟后，夏洛克重新睡下，而维奥莱特与约翰则在回到客厅坐下。

 

老夫人仍是一副慈祥的模样，笑着道：“多亏你在这里。夏洛克从小就是个让人头痛的孩子，生了病也不说，老是让人担心。”

 

约翰连忙推辞，“您太客气了，我什么都没做。”

 

“能让他乖乖把药吃下去，就很了不起了。”维奥莱特叹口气，“我晚上还有个慈善基金会的募捐晚宴，如果不麻烦的话，请你留下来看住他，可以吗？”

 

“没问题，我会好好照顾他。”

 

“其实，我们家也不是什么顽固保守的家庭，也了解你们年轻人比较……热情。如果你愿意的话，随时可以搬到夏洛克现在的公寓去一起住。”

 

啊！约翰有些意外，也有些尴尬。“但是夏洛克……我们还没有商量过这件事情。”

 

维奥莱特笑了，“他那边一定没问题的。就我所知，那里有两间卧房，楼上的那间还空着，所以你们可以自由协商怎么安排。”

 

约翰想一想：夏洛克一个人住也实在太让人不放心了，于是点点头。“好的，我们会商量这件事。”

 

两人又聊了片刻，维奥莱特起身去准备参加晚宴了。

 

约翰走回夏洛克的房间，试试对方的额头：已经没那么烧了，他替睡得迷迷糊糊的男人盖好被子，在屋内的小书架上找了本小说，拖了张椅子坐下看起来。

 

到了晚上，夏洛克的温度终于降了下去，还出了一身汗，呼吸也渐趋平稳，看样病情已经稳定了。

 

夜越来越深，约翰的睡意也越来越浓，不知何时，他便迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

翌日醒来，约翰发现自己竟然躺到了床上，还被夏洛克抱在怀中，不由吓了一跳。难道是夜里太冷了，他下意识爬到床上来了？望着眼前微微起伏的胸口，他有点尴尬，又有点甜蜜。想了想，他尽可能放轻手脚，往后挪着身体，试图在不吵醒对方的前提下脱离夏洛克的怀抱。

 

然而动作才进行到一半，对方却用力一推，约翰险些跌下床去。

 

而夏洛克已经起身下地，背对着他动作流畅地披上睡袍，直直往浴室走去，没多久浴室里响起哗哗的水声。

 

方才惊鸿一瞥，约翰也没看太清楚：夏洛克原本苍白的脸上似乎又泛起了红色……是还在发烧吗？但是他走向浴室的步伐又十分有力……约翰挠挠头，等他出来再量一次体温吧。

 

再次测过体温，没有发烧，约翰比较放心了，“你的精神还是不太好，鼻音也比较重，待会儿吃个早餐，再好好睡一觉。”

 

夏洛克皱眉。“但是，我昨天吃过饭了啊。而且睡那么多觉，我都不困……”

 

约翰还从没见过谁像夏洛克这么不爱吃饭睡觉的，他是怎么长这么大个子的？靠风吹雨淋吗？还是光合作用？“但是你感冒还没全好，所以需要补充营养并注意休息。”见夏洛克要开口分辩，约翰忙做个‘停’的手势，“我是你的医生，记得吗？”

 

夏洛克愤愤地脱下睡袍摔在床上，然后开始换衣服。

 

看着那逐渐露出的白皙的脖颈，有力的肩膀，健美的后背……约翰捂着鼻子，落荒而逃。

 

===

 

**第三部推一个韩国爆笑网剧——《暧昧男》，豆瓣8.9，网友评论：短小精悍，基情无限，笑点满满。改编自韩国某大热漫画，讲两个钢铁直男从租房的邻居意外变成同居室友后各种误会，各种暧昧的故事。每集6分钟，共15集，已完结。看时切勿喝水吃东西，否则后果自负。**


	14. 喂食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花生医生甜蜜投喂卷卷小盆友

 

 

等两人梳洗完毕，早餐也已经准备好了。

 

因为昨晚留在这里照顾夏洛克，约翰已经与福尔摩斯家的厨娘和女佣基本混熟了，他笑着朝一个女孩说：“珍妮特，今早有炒蛋吗？”

　　

“有啊，我去给你拿。”女佣笑着转身便往厨房走去。

 

夏洛克冷眼看着，喝了口热咖啡，忽然开口：“你跟她很熟？”

 

约翰笑道：“谁？珍妮特？没有啊，昨晚才认识的，她帮你准备的药和水。”

 

夏洛克冷哼一声，“还好不熟，不然她意大利籍的男朋友就要找你算账了。”

 

约翰没有听懂，“为什么？”

 

夏洛克不语。

 

约翰也没太在意，“我等会得去上班了，第一天，不能迟到，你记得要好好休息，今天不要出去乱跑了……”

　　

夏洛克张了张唇，好像要说些什么，但这时珍妮特刚好把热腾腾金灿灿的炒蛋端了过来。

 

约翰尝了一口，咸香柔软，他忍不住长长呻吟一声：“嗯……太好吃了！”一抬头，却发现夏洛克正瞪着他，眼角微微有些泛红的样子。他想了一下，问：“你也要吃炒蛋吗？”

 

夏洛克却干脆放下刀叉，“不吃了！”

 

“啊？”约翰一愣，继而关切地问：“不舒服吗？还是没胃口？”

 

夏洛克转过脸去，不置可否。

 

约翰想了一下，开玩笑地说：“你倒是说句话啊，总不会要人喂你吧？”

 

没想到夏洛克却神色一动，抬眼望着他。

 

约翰摇头失笑，坐到夏洛克身边，用对方的叉子叉了一块自己的炒蛋喂过去。

 

夏洛克居然真的张嘴吃了。

 

约翰只好自己吃一口，给对方喂一口，一点一点把盘中的炒蛋、可颂、香肠、茄汁黄豆都喂给了对方。

　　

吃完早餐，约翰看表：糟糕，快要迟到了！他忙抓起夹克衫，“我必须得走了，你先等半个小时，让食物消化一下，然后就去睡觉。”

 

“……我送你。”夏洛克居然也跟着起身。

 

两人一起走到门口，司机已经提前等在那里了。

 

约翰回头说：“你还在生病，送到这里就好了。”

 

夏洛克咕哝着：“只是小病。”他忽然低下头凑过来，飞快在约翰脸颊上轻啄了下。

 

约翰一愣，但是看着对方脸上偷袭成功的得意笑容，忍不住心里一热，走过去揽住他的脖颈，吻上他性感的双唇。

 

他在那唇上辗转厮磨半晌，夏洛克却并不张口。他想起对方似乎没什么经验的样子，于是轻轻舔上他的唇间。可是不论如何，对方却始终没有回应。约翰忽然想到：也许自己有些操之过急了，甚至他可能根本就是误会了，那只是个单纯的告别吻，是他想太多。

 

他慢慢地撤回身体，有点难堪地垂下头。

 

夏洛克却重重地在他的额头亲了两下，嘟囔着：“……我还在感冒。”

 

约翰愣了一下，意识到夏洛克是在解释没有回应的原因，立刻心花怒放，凑上去再次在那干燥温暖的双唇上亲了一口，“我必须得走了，今天不要出门，在家好好休息。”说着，拉门上了汽车。

 

===

 

**第四部还推韩国爆笑网剧——《兄弟今天也很和睦》，豆瓣8.4，也改编自韩国热漫，这个更短，4分多钟一集，共15集，分分钟爆笑，讲外表高冷却内心闷骚的兄长与呆萌又中二的异性弟弟两人之间互坑互助的日常，看完也好想要个这么软萌好欺负的弟弟啊！**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有人记得珍妮特吗？就是S201里在221B过圣诞被气得半死的那个可怜的花生前女友。
> 
> 另外，自己吐个槽：所有蒋先生霸气侧漏的场景，到了小夏这里都自动变成呆萌逗比，这可怎么办啊？扶额……


	15. 吃醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论欧洲第一醋王卷卷的诞生 O(∩_∩)O~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忽然发现昨天发漏了一章，其实昨天发的是C16，今天补发C15【捂脸遁逃……

 

这天下班后，约翰正在换衣服，手机响了。掏出来一看，是夏洛克的短信： ** _下班先别走，有车过去接你。夏福_**

 

约翰有点愣了一下，回复道： ** _哦，好的。你在做什么？_**

 

回复的短信很快： ** _干吗？查勤啊？夏福_**

 

这个没有社交常识的家伙！约翰被气乐了，反问道： ** _不可以吗？_**

 

再没有短信过来，手机彻底安静了。

 

约翰默默猜测：对方是被气得无语吗？还是被调戏般将军了，不知该怎么回答？想着，约翰暗暗好笑，又发了一条： ** _已经下班了，待会见。_** 然后就赶紧收拾好东西，准备离开。

 

这时诊所的负责人萨拉也下班了。

 

萨拉很漂亮，性格也很好，约翰看得出，她对自己有点意思，所以除了公事外，他总是小心地避免和她过多接触。但是既然同时下班，完全不理对方也不好，所以只得和她聊着无关痛痒的话题，一起走到门口。

 

约翰发现福尔摩斯家的车已经等在路旁，忙笑着与萨拉道别，拉开后车门，夏洛克竟然也坐在车内，他惊喜地说：“来接我下班啊？怎么也不提前说一声。”

 

夏洛克按下隔离司机位的黑色升降窗，阴着脸说：“提前说了的话，怎么能看到你和美女有说有笑呢？”

 

约翰没想到对方会说出这样的话了，愣了一下，忙解释道：“莎拉吗？那是我们诊所的负责人，就是她录用我的。我们今天刚好同时下班，就一起走出来而已。你别多想。”

 

夏洛克冷哼一声。“我多想。看看她走路时与你的距离，她说话时转脸的角度，再看看她看你时眼神中的光亮，她微笑时嘴角的弧度……”

 

约翰失笑，“拜托，人家年轻又漂亮，看不上我的。”

 

夏洛克口气越发不好，“看不上你会录用你？只怕是见你第一面就已经非常看上你了才对。”

 

约翰忙转话题，“好吧，不管别人怎么想，我没有那种想法就行。你总该相信我的吧？”

 

夏洛克却没有回答，只是用一对琉璃般光彩莫测的眼睛盯着他。

 

约翰忽然觉得有些冷，“你不相信我？”

 

夏洛克深深地看着他，半晌才道：“短短几天，酒吧招待，性感女郎，裁缝，女佣，医生……各色人等，三大洲华生，真是名不虚传。”

 

约翰有些愤怒，更多的却是无奈：他们是相亲认识的，确实没什么信任基础，但是这样被人误解怀疑，他觉得很不舒服。“三大洲华生这个外号，我承认，但是那是朋友们开玩笑起的。如果你去调查就会发现，我从来没同时脚踏两条船过，我和任何人在一起，都是一心一意的。而且夏洛克，我以为你很清楚，不管是家世地位还是学历智商你都比我有优势，而且现在你正当年华，光采照人，而我已经一把岁数，又是个半残的退伍老兵，这件婚事在任何人看来，都是我配不上你，你的担心与误会完全是没有必要的。”

 

夏洛克却似乎更生气了，“你说你配不上我，这是在羞辱你自己，还是羞辱我？”

 

约翰无奈，“这是事实啊！”

 

夏洛克近乎粗暴地抓住他的手腕一扯，他猝不及防，摔在对方怀里。

 

约翰讶异地抬起头，对方已经恶狠狠地吻了下来，约翰只觉得嘴唇被用力碾压着，撕咬着，不一会儿就尝到了铁锈的味道。

 

约翰用力挣扎，两人近乎搏斗般纠缠着。

 

几乎使尽浑身解数，约翰才挣脱出来。他擦一下嘴唇，果然被咬破了。

 

还没等他发火，夏洛克却先凶狠地说：“你要记住，是我选了你。说你配不上我，就是在羞辱我的眼光！”

 

约翰愣了一下，然后整个人都放松了，他笑着抹去血迹。“所以你就动嘴咬人啊？你是小狗吗？”

 

夏洛克还是有些生气，但是看着他唇上的伤口和脸上的笑容，更觉得泄气。

 

这时，约翰一手转过他的脸，似笑非笑的问：“所以，你刚才……是在吃醋吗？”

 

“……才不是！”

 

然而约翰已经用双唇堵住了他接下来所有的辩解，温热的舌尖细细舔舐过夏洛克的双唇和牙齿，然后趁他不备，探入他的口中，伴着淡淡的血腥味，彻底探寻他口腔的每一处。

 

夏洛克似乎全无深吻的经验，很快就缴械投降，晕糊糊地任约翰施为。

 

两人辗转厮磨，约翰越吻越深，情难自已。

 

忽然，他被夏洛克大力推开，然后对方用力揪扯着上身的西服，试图遮盖住腿间的隆起，并有些慌乱地向前座看去。

 

约翰这时也才想起：车上还有司机。他顺着夏洛克的眼神看去，还好还好，升降窗立着，司机应该什么都不知道。

 

想不到夏洛克真得快三十岁了还如此纯情！他刚刚那样对一个毫无经验的新手，真是太过分了！这样想着，约翰有些得意又有些不好意思，他涨红了脸，对夏洛克说：“对不起，我刚才……失控了……”

 

夏洛克僵了片刻，冷哼一声，转脸看向窗外。

 

约翰看着对方的脸色红一阵白一阵，最终化为一贯的不屑和逞强，心里松了一口气：好歹没生气就行。转念又想起对方刚才完全生涩的反应，忍不住问道：“所以，你之前说没有女朋友也没有男朋友，不是指现在没有，而是根本就没有过？”

 

夏洛克狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“怎么可能完全没有过！”也不知是羞是窘，他眼圈似乎都红了。

 

约翰忽然觉得很开心，很想笑。他努力忍耐着，指指夏洛克的腿间，“你……有反应了。”

 

夏洛克立刻恶狠狠地说：“不用你管！”

 

约翰更加想笑，“不管，真的可以吗？不用我帮你吗？”

 

夏洛克倒抽一口冷气，腿间的反应似乎更明显了。他大力转身，背对着他蜷缩在后座与车门的角落里。

 

约翰看着他那小孩子生闷气般的姿势，终于忍不住默默笑了起来。

 

他们确实不是因为相爱而准备结合，彼此间也确实还有很多地方需要了解和磨合，但是，这样，也就够了。

 

这么想着，他拿起一旁的大衣，轻轻盖在对方身上。

 

然后，他听到夏洛克嘟囔着：“你什么时候搬到221B来？”

 

“明天晚上，可以吗？我今晚收拾一下行李。”

 

“……被褥都齐全，只需要打包随身衣物就可以。待会儿我们就去你家，今晚你就可以住过去。”

 

听约翰没有回答，夏洛克转过脸来观察着他的表情，半晌才斟酌着说：“如果，你愿意的话。……另外，楼上楼下两个房间任你选择。”

 

约翰忽然玩心大起，刻意凑到他耳边，压低声音问：“那如果，我选择和你住在一起呢？”

 

夏洛克吞咽一下，“也……可以啊。”

 

约翰只觉一股燥热从胸腹燃起，然后分上下两路疾驰而去，他揉揉发烫的脸：他这是……害人不成反害了自己吗？

 

===

 

**第五部推荐去年的挪威系列剧《SKAM》第三季。这个系列剧非常出名，可能很多人都看过了，讲述年轻人在成长中的困惑与苦恼什么的，不过前两部是BG，我只看过BL的第三部，豆瓣评分9.5，讲一个名叫Isak的男孩发现自己同志身份然后勇敢面对的故事，但它讨论的不只是爱情或性取向问题，还包括宗教，友谊，精神疾病等等。**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居遇上前男友什么的

 

结果，约翰并没有和夏洛克住在一起，而是选择了楼上的房间。倒不是他不想，而是，夏洛克的表现一再说明他在亲密关系上的经验匮乏，约翰希望给他更多适应的时间。他们有一辈子要共同度过呢，不用着急。

 

对此，夏洛克什么也没说，只是一晚上撅着嘴。

 

哈德森太太对约翰的入住非常高兴，还为他们煮了一锅炖菜作为庆祝。

 

迁居后的第一晚，约翰意外得完全没有陌生感或不安全感，睡得十分香甜。

 

早上洗漱好下了楼，夏洛克已经西服革履地坐在起居室的沙发上看报纸了。

 

“早啊！夏洛克。”约翰微笑着说。

 

对方没说话，只是抖了抖报纸当做回答。

 

约翰没有介意，打着哈欠走向厨房，“早餐想吃什么？”

 

“不吃，不饿。”

 

约翰喷笑，“别荒谬了！是人当然得吃东西。”

 

夏洛克放下报纸，一脸认真地说：“作为未来室友，你应该了解，我有时候会连续好几天不吃不睡，或者不讲话，还有时候还会半夜拉小提琴。”

 

约翰暗想：作为你的未婚夫和医生，我会让你随便那么糟蹋自己的身体才有鬼。但他什么也没说，只是把水壶注满烧上。

 

起居室里穿来夏洛克的声音，“我要黑咖啡，两颗糖，不加奶。”

 

约翰翻个白眼，“好吧，不用客气。嗯，做点什么吃呢？让我看看，冰箱里有什么食……嚯！”约翰吓了一跳：一打开冰箱，一颗人头双目圆睁，赫然与他对视！他立刻关上冰箱门，走出厨房，冲着夏洛克喊道：“夏洛克，冰箱里这是个什么鬼？”

 

夏洛克明显有些心虚，“嗯……那是……做实验用的，非常重要的实验！”

 

约翰的白眼都快翻到头顶上了。“不管是该死的多么重要的实验，冰箱是放食物的地方，不是放该死的人体部件的地方！”

 

夏洛克抬起下巴，瞪大了眼睛看着他说：“但是，不冷冻的话，它会腐烂，那会影响实验结果的。你是学医出身，你应该很清楚这一点……”

 

约翰毫不退缩，“正因为我是学医出身，所以我还非常清楚食物和实验材料绝对绝对不能放在一起！所以，要么，我们再买一台冰箱放这些实验材料，要么，实验材料留在实验室里，不许带回来！”

 

“可是……”

 

“没有可是！”

 

夏洛克撅起嘴，重重跺着脚走回起居室。

 

约翰看表：该死！来不及做早饭了。想着，他穿衣收拾好，准备出门。

 

“你要去哪儿？”夏洛克问道。

 

约翰边穿鞋边说：“早饭做不成了，拜你所赐。我去楼下斯比蒂随便买点什么吃，然后直接去上班。”

 

夏洛克居然也跟着他穿鞋下楼，边走边说：“上什么班？你根本不需要上班。”

 

约翰被气乐了。“我的退伍金根本不足以支撑在伦敦的生活，我不去上班谁养活我啊？”

 

“我啊！”

 

约翰回头，发现夏洛克一脸理所当然的认真表情，不由有些感动，“你？”

 

“当然啦，我是你未来的丈夫，当然应该养活你。拿着，这是我的信用卡。”

 

“夏洛克，非常感谢你！”约翰看着他的眼睛，真诚地说：“但是，我是一个成年人，四肢健全，受过良好教育，我不准备让任何人养活我，我可以自己养活自己。”

 

夏洛克有点急了，“但是……但是我……我的工作需要你啊！我需要一位有医学背景的助手。”

 

约翰认真端详他半晌，“你的医学知识足以应对大部分情况。如果，你确实需要我的话，可以告诉我，我会想办法调班或者请假。”

 

夏洛克却突然发起火来，“借口，都是借口！你是舍不得那位诊所的负责人！”

 

约翰又好笑又无奈。“夏洛克，这件事与莎拉无关，是我需要这份工作。”

 

“就是和那个莎啦啦有关……”

 

约翰低头看表：还有半小时，快点走的话，只要十五分钟就可以到诊所，所以他们有十五分钟的时间可以好好聊聊这个问题。“夏洛克，旁边就是斯比蒂，不如我们一起吃个早饭，边吃边聊……”

 

这时，身后忽然传来一声高喊：“夏洛克？夏洛克·福尔摩斯？”

 

两人同时转脸看去：一个高大俊朗，西装革履的男人满面惊喜地疾步走过来。“天啊！真的是你！”说着，他一把握住夏洛克的手，用力摇了摇。“好久不见！”

 

约翰转头看向夏洛克，却发现后者僵硬地站在那里，面无表情。

 

那个男人似乎也发现了夏洛克的反应，指着自己说：“我是塞巴斯蒂安啊，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰。”

 

夏洛克似乎此时才反应过来，他喘了口气，却仍然板着脸。“塞巴斯蒂安。”

 

那个男人开心地笑起来。“我没想到还能再见到你。看看你现在的样子，喔！”他两手攥着夏洛克的手握个不停，同时上下打量着他，眼睛恨不得黏在夏洛克身上。

 

夏洛克一把将手抽了回来，他冷淡地说：“你有什么事儿吗？”

 

“呃……”塞巴斯蒂安有些尴尬。“没事儿，只是刚好碰到你，过来打个招呼。”然后他一副刚看到约翰的样子，“这位是？”

 

看到对方刚才对夏洛克馋涎欲滴的样子，约翰真不想理他，可是又搞不清楚他和夏洛克的关系，为了夏洛克的面子，只得强作笑脸。“我是约翰·华生。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安比了比他和夏洛克，说：“你们……？”

 

约翰立刻抓住机会表明身份，“我是夏洛克的未婚夫。”

 

没想到夏洛克同时说：“约翰是我的室友。”

 

话音坠地，约翰和夏洛克同时看向彼此，他看到夏洛克满脸的不知所措，也在对方眼中看到自己满脸的不可置信。

 

这时，塞巴斯蒂安朗声大笑起来。

 

约翰转头看向他。

 

“未婚夫？”塞巴斯蒂安缓缓地从上到下，又从下到上把约翰打量了两遍，然后意有所指地看了夏洛克一眼。“华生先生真会开玩笑。”

 

约翰面无表情地说：“好笑吗？我也觉得很好笑。我还有工作，失陪。”说完他看也没看夏洛克，转身就走。

 

身后传来那两人的对话声。

 

塞巴斯蒂安高声说：“我听说你订婚了。就是这个人吗？年龄大，穿着土，长相也乏善可陈，听说家世也并不怎么样。你家到底是看上他哪里了？”

 

夏洛克低斥一句：“与你无关，滚开！”

 

然而，他却并没有更正说明约翰的身份。

 

===

 

感觉推荐的剧都没什么人看，就不浪费大家的时间了。


	17. 和好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夫夫（短暂的）和好了

 

下班时，约翰短暂地考虑过是否回家去住，但是他的行李都已经送到贝克街了——下午夏洛克特意发短信来说的，刚搬出来又搬回去，怎么跟老爸和哈瑞交代呢？他摇摇头，还是向221B走去。他倒要看看那位“室友”准备怎么解释今天早上的事。

 

一上楼他就发现，起居室的状态和早上他离开时大不相同。

 

“嗯，我收拾了一下。”夏洛克站在窗边，搓着两手说。

 

约翰瞟了他一眼，不置可否地哼了一声，走进厨房：里面多了一台新冰箱。

 

“冰箱也买了，旧的那台专门放实验材料，新的放食材。”夏洛克跟在他身后说。

 

约翰又瞟了他一眼，打开新冰箱的门，里面琳琅满目，光牛奶就有六七罐，而且品牌各自不同。

 

“哦，我还去了趟超市，买了牛奶，面包，豆子什么的。因为不知道你喜欢什么牌子，所以每样都买了一点。”

 

约翰仍旧没说话，心里却觉得舒服多了。

 

夏洛克跟着他又转出了厨房，“塞巴斯蒂安……是我大学时候的同学……我们……”

 

约翰转过脸，严肃地看着他的眼睛问：“他是你现在的男朋友吗？”

 

夏洛克大吃一惊，“什么？当然不是！我们已经八年多没见了！”

 

约翰的表情依旧严肃，“你准备让他做你的男朋友吗？”

 

“当然不会！我已经……有你了啊。”

 

“你知道就好。”约翰的面部表情放松下来。今晚夏洛克一反常态的殷勤表现说明他已经认识到了自己的错误，并努力改正了。大家都是成年人，谁还没有个过去呢？认真追究起来的话，约翰的风流债肯定比夏洛克多得多得多。过去的就是过去了。不管塞巴斯蒂安怎么想，看夏洛克的表现，他毫无与对方再续前缘的意思，那就可以了。

 

夏洛克看着他，小声咕哝一句：“哦，你终于笑了。”

 

约翰没听清楚，“什么？”

 

“没什么。”

 

这时楼下门铃声响起。约翰准备去应门，夏洛克已经抢先跑了过去，“是我叫的中餐外卖到了。你肯定饿了吧？我们先吃饭，吃完一起看《金手指》，你喜欢詹姆斯·邦德的，对吧？”

 

这一晚就在约翰对007电影的欣赏和夏洛克的按捺不住的吐槽中愉快地结束了。

 

********

 

时间飞逝，转眼约翰和夏洛克同居已经一个多星期了。

 

在221B居住的日子很开心，他们偶尔会发生争执，通常是因为夏洛克把奇怪的东西放在奇怪的地方，比如把浸泡在福尔马林瓶子里眼球放在微波炉里，或者在奇怪的时间点做奇怪的事情，比如凌晨不睡觉而是折磨小提琴，但是更多时候，他们会共享快乐的时光，早上给彼此一个早安吻，白天在伦敦的街头漫步或奔跑，晚上一起读书或看电视，临睡前再来一个甜蜜的晚安吻。

 

也许，婚后他们的生活就会是这样的吧，约翰时常暗暗这样想。

 

今天约翰早班，他早早起床洗漱收拾完，却接到莎拉要求调班的电话：今早由她来上，后天下午约翰替她。

 

约翰想这样他就能连休两天，自然乐得同意。挂断电话，他想：都已经清醒了，再躺回去也没什么意思，不如从从容容地享受一顿丰盛的早餐，然后看看夏洛克这两天有什么计划，也许他们可以安排着约个会什么的。

 

约翰的早餐快吃完了，夏洛克的房门才打开，他裹着晨褛，顶着一头狂乱的卷发走出来。看到约翰，他似乎很吃惊，“你怎么还没走？今天不是早班吗？”

 

约翰一边回想着把手指插进那些黑亮小卷里的感觉，一边笑着说：“莎……有个同事跟我调班了，她本来后天有班，但今天帮我值早班，我上后天的班。”

 

夏洛克怔了一下，什么都没说，就一头冲进了浴室。五分钟后，平素那个光鲜亮丽、时髦的可以直接上杂志封面的大侦探又出现在约翰面前。

 

约翰一边欣赏着眼前的美景，一边笑着说：“我做了三明治，来吃啊？”

 

夏洛克头也没抬，“不了，赶时间。”

 

“要出去吗？我还在想我们要不要去约会呢。”

 

“不好意思，有个案子。”

 

约翰忙站起身。“我跟你一起去吧。”

 

“不用了，难得休息，你慢慢享受自己的早餐吧。”

 

“我已经吃饱了。过来，帮我个忙。”

 

夏洛克迟疑着走过去。“约翰，我赶时间。”

 

“我知道。就剩一点了，浪费了不好，帮我吃掉吧。”说着，约翰掰了一块三明治凑到夏洛克唇边。

 

夏洛克想要拒绝，一张嘴三明治就被塞了进去，只好翻个白眼，吃了进去。三明治很美味，就是空口吃有点干，正想着，咖啡杯被端到了唇边。

 

“喝一口，别噎着。我松手了啊，自己拿着。”

 

夏洛克接过咖啡杯啜饮一口，稍微有一点烫，可是味道正是自己喜欢的。不知道为什么，约翰总是能泡出他最爱的口味。正想着，又一口三明治被塞进嘴里。

 

“最后一口，太感谢你了！”约翰开心地说：“好了，我们可以走了！”

 

夏洛克定睛看去，约翰已经趁着投喂他的功夫，把桌面的碗盘都收拾好了。

 

“你不是一直嚷嚷着要让我给你作助手吗？正好今天有空。我们走吧。”约翰推着他走向门口。

 

夏洛克愣了一下，试图继续顽抗，“……只是个非法入室案，没有人员伤亡的……”

 

约翰欣慰地说：“那太好了！没有人员伤亡是最好的消息。”

 

“……我是说，你可以不用去。”

 

“没关系，反正我今天也没事做。”说着，约翰穿上外套，把夏洛克的大衣丢给他，推门出去一招手，“出租车！”

 


	18. 欺骗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卷卷开始作死~~~

 

坐在出租车上，两人一路无语。

 

同居之后，他们有不少默默对坐的时刻，两人各自做着自己的事情，那个感觉很惬意，很自然。但是今天的夏洛克表现有点奇怪，似乎坐立不安的样子，不由令约翰感觉这样的静默让人难耐。他轻咳一声，准备找个话题。

 

不想夏洛克同时开口道：“我觉得你说的对。”

 

“什么？”约翰一愣，看向夏洛克。

 

对方看着他的表情说：“你之前讲过，成年人应该自己养活自己。呃，我是指我自己。”

 

约翰皱起眉头，“所以……你准备放弃你父亲留给你的基金和遗产？全让给你那个混蛋哥哥？”

 

“咳。”夏洛克以拳掩唇，低头轻咳了一声，“不是，我是说我应该多接点案子，多赚点钱。”

 

约翰笑了，“那很好啊！我支持你。”

 

“所以，我就接了今天这个银行的案子。”

 

“是吗？具体……”

 

这时，车停住了。

 

“啊！我们到了！”夏洛克以一种有些奇怪的轻快口吻说着跳下车，大步走了出去。

 

约翰只好赶快付了车钱，追了上去，“这个案子具体是个什么情况？”

 

“这家银行昨天凌晨遭人非法闯入，银行方面希望我能帮他们找出安全系统的漏洞，他们的高管就联系了我……”

 

“夏洛克！”这时银行大厅里一个男人大喊着向着夏洛克冲过来，准备抱住他。

 

夏洛克一把撑住他展开的双臂，转头对约翰说：“这就是他们的高管，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰。”

 

看着夏洛克尴尬的表情和逃避的眼神，约翰一下想明白了今早的所有事情。他狠狠瞪了对方一眼，强压着怒火，转头看向塞巴斯蒂安。“莫兰先生，你好。又见面了。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安瞟了约翰一眼，一脸傲慢地说：“哦，你就是夏洛克那个未婚夫，不对，是室友嘛。”

 

约翰皮笑肉不笑地呲牙一乐。“我不仅是他的未婚夫、室友，还是他的医生、保镖、偶尔还兼职个生活保姆。至于眼下这一刻，我是他的同事。他看上我的，正是在下多才多艺，可以身兼数职这一点。”

 

夏洛克低头轻咳一声。“那个……时间也不早了，我们直接去案发现场看一下吧。”

 

********

 

整个现场勘查过程就是一场灾难。塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰一边讲话，一边向夏洛克抛媚眼，还时不时的用言语挑逗他，同时刺激约翰。

 

比如，夏洛克随口说了一句，“一个月环球飞行两次，日子过得不错嘛。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安就一手缓缓抚过自己的胸口，故作眼神迷离地看着夏洛克说：“来推理我啊！从我领带上的番茄酱，或是鞋子上的泥巴开始，你不是最擅长这一点了吗？”

 

好在夏洛克没有理他，而是冷淡地说：“我只是刚才碰巧跟你的秘书聊了一下而已。”

 

不然约翰真不能保证自己会做出什么来。

 

现场勘查很快结束了。

 

塞巴斯蒂安那个混蛋从怀里掏出一张5位数的支票。“这是定金，找出这个人是如何潜入的，余款立刻奉上。”说着，他有意冲约翰晃了晃，眼中是赤裸裸的炫耀。

 

妈蛋，有钱了不起啊！

 

夏洛克此时似乎也有些火了，他厉声说：“我不需要钱！”

 

什么？约翰转头看他。

 

却听他继续说：“……来激励我！”说着，他转身大步而去。

 

塞巴斯蒂安明显有些憋气，他低头看着约翰，咬牙切齿地说：“就夏洛克这个狗脾气，你们长不了。”

 

约翰想：妈的，老子还想找人撒火呢，你倒把火撒在老子头上！活儿都干了，气也生了，凭啥不收钱？想着他一把抢过支票。“那就不劳你操心了！钱我先替他保管着。”说完转身追着夏洛克而去。

 

上了出租车，约翰生气地问：“为什么不告诉我今天你要见的是塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰？”

 

夏洛克低下头，“……我不想你生气。”

 

“我才——”

 

夏洛克意有所指地看着他，“别说你不会。”

 

约翰无语，气哼哼地双手抱胸，转脸看着窗外。

 

过了一会儿，夏洛克轻声说：“我们没什么私交的，这次也是为了案子。这个案子结束，我再不见他。”

 

约翰转脸看着他，也放低声音说：“如果真是同学的正常交往无可厚非，但是你不能骗我。”

 

“我知道了。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，这里是第二案《盲眼银行家》的改编。


	19. 再骗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天堂里的烦恼

 

那个叫凡·库的交易员似乎不在家，夏洛克准备从他的新邻居那里翻阳台进去。

 

眼见夏洛克熟练地扯谎欺骗那位好心的女士，约翰忽然觉得一阵心慌。但夏洛克已经迈开大步进了楼，他顾不上细细思索，只能跟着追进去。

 

站在凡·库家门口，约翰敲了好半天，夏洛克才从里面帮他把门打开。约翰走进去一看：难怪按门铃没反应，原来凡·库已经死了。他眨眨眼，“好吧，现在我们有一位涉案人员死亡了，我看你不仅需要我这位助手，还需要一个人。”

 

夏洛克看着现场，心不在焉地问：“谁？”

 

“雷斯垂德探长。”

 

可惜，雷斯垂德探长另有公务在身，无法前来，而接手此案的警探并不相信凡·库是死于谋杀。

 

夏洛克和约翰只得自己展开调查。

 

接下来发生了很多糟心的事情：

 

首先，为了调查凡·库的情况，约翰又见到了讨厌的塞巴斯蒂安。那个无良混蛋却说：“警察认为他是自杀的，我老板也很赞同。我请你们来是查安保漏洞，所以你们就别多管闲事了。”

 

夏洛克气得拂袖而去。

 

约翰正准备跟他一起走，却被塞巴斯蒂安叫住了。“室友先生，我劝你还是不要觊觎不属于你的东西，你看看你们两个，小到穿衣用度，大到身世背景，差距有多大？甚至连名字都完全不搭调：约翰·华生和夏洛克·福尔摩斯，你听听，根本就不是一路人嘛！”

 

约翰被气乐了。“哦，这么说你们才是一路人了？你知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯平时的生活是什么样的吗？”说着，他掏出手机，最近为了写博客他特意拍了一些凶案现场的照片留作素材，他挑了其中最鲜血淋漓的一张受害人的近距离照片怼在塞巴斯蒂安眼前。

 

对方只瞅了一眼，立刻捂着嘴巴对着洗手台吐了起来。

 

“你只是看一眼就这样，我可是陪着他出现场做尸检的，你说，咱俩谁和夏洛克不是一路人？”说完，约翰坏笑着走了出去。

 

其次，约翰被警察带走了一次：该死的街头混混和混蛋的夏洛克跑得可真快，也不叫约翰一声！害无辜的他被控“反社会行为”，并且要在下周二上治安法庭。

 

更糟糕的是，夏洛克似乎对此毫不关心，约翰刚从警局回家，气都没喘匀，就又被他指挥着跑来跑去，继续干活。

 

再次，约翰又被夏洛克抛下了，两次！

 

一次是名叫路基斯的记者像凡·库一样在密闭的家中遇害，而且家中也出现了黄色涂料书写的神秘文字。夏洛克打发约翰去核查路基斯的事情，而他自己则去拜访凡·库的助理。约翰不想让他独自去那间银行，再被塞巴斯蒂安逮到纠缠。可是没等约翰做出反应，夏洛克已经扬长而去。

 

第二次是在招财猫店旁，夏洛克注意到旁边有一个户主叫姚素林的人家有异常，他一把扯下屋后的消防梯，从二楼的后窗翻了进去，完全没管约翰。约翰忙跑去前面敲门，可是他叫了半天，夏洛克却始终不来开门。

 

已经过去两天一夜了，约翰只吃了三顿饭（其中只有昨天的早饭是好好吃的，昨天的晚餐和今天的早餐都是匆匆啃个面包对付的），睡了两个多小时，基本没有得到休息，却憋了满肚子的委屈和怒火。这时，他的情绪终于爆发了，他站在门口大喊大叫，大声讽刺着夏洛克。

 

过了好半晌，夏洛克终于打开门走出来。

 

看到他的面孔，约翰忽然意识到自己的失控，听听他都喊了些什么吧？他竟然大喊“你能不能别老这样？”还说“你什么时候能想得到我？”他的口气怎么好像怨妇一样？

 

还好夏洛克似乎只顾着查案，没有注意到他的失态。

 

约翰跟着他跑到了博物馆，又跑去核查那些黄色涂料的信息。

 

在那个火车道边的小屋旁，夏洛克双手捧着他的脸颊，目光灼灼，神情专注，他带着他舞蹈般旋转旋转，仿佛他就是他宇宙的中心。

 

他以为他会吻下来。

 

然而结果并没有。

 

结果是，他们回到博物馆，约翰因为担心夏洛克的安全抛下了手无寸铁的姚素林，害她被走私黑帮的人杀死。

 

回到221B，夏洛克继续埋首书堆，寻找破解密码的途径。

 

陪着他忙了一会儿，约翰就因为疲劳，沮丧和自责而扛不住了。他回到自己的卧室，筋疲力尽地躺在床上，心乱如麻。对于姚素林的死，他很愧疚，但是更令他愧疚的是，他很清楚即使事情重来一次，他还是会选择保护夏洛克。

 

就在这时，他的手机忽然“滴滴”的不停响起来。

 

约翰拿起手机，居然是塞巴斯蒂安发来的彩信。他犹豫了一下，点开第一条：是照片，塞巴斯蒂安和夏洛克的合影，两人坐在隔壁的斯比蒂里，看时间正是他们在楼下遇到塞巴斯蒂安那一天，约翰走了之后。

 

他忙点开下一条，仍然是塞巴斯蒂安和夏洛克的合影。下一条，依然如此。一共九条，全是他们的合影，两个人或吃饭或小酌，相对而坐，笑语盈盈，每张的日期和时间都各不相同，但都是近期的。

 

约翰猛然坐起。从他们第一次在楼下遇到塞巴斯蒂安开始到今天，满打满算只过了十二天，而他们却至少见了九次面！

 

他想起今天早上，夏洛克信誓旦旦地对他说自己和塞巴斯蒂安没什么私交，这次见面也只是为了案子。又想起在凡·库家楼下，夏洛克声情并茂地欺骗那位好心的邻居，却毫无愧疚之意。

 

约翰只觉不寒而栗。

 


	20. 迷茫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花生的脑内

 

这一夜，约翰根本没有睡着，他翻来覆去，思索着这件事。

 

他有想过，塞巴斯蒂安可能是骗他的。

 

可是如果说他和夏洛克混的这段时间里学到过什么，至少他基本学会了分辨照片的真假。他认真地研究过，那九张照片并没有PS的痕迹，至少以他的水平看不出来。

 

再说，夏洛克此人虽然对吃饭睡觉很不讲究，可是在仪容仪表方面却格外在意，除了大衣和围巾，他的其它衣物是每天必换的。见惯了部队里“糙汉子们”的前军医对于他这一习惯觉得非常新奇，所以还特别留意过。而那些照片中有七张，夏洛克的服饰与约翰记忆中对应日期里的一模一样，另有两张他记不确切了，但大体上也是一致的。

 

更重要的，塞巴斯蒂安既然敢把这些照片发到他的手机上，就说明他不怕约翰拿着照片去和夏洛克对质。

 

综合以上三点可以确定，这些照片不是假的，他们这段时间确实一直保持私下见面。也就是说，是夏洛克说了谎。

 

约翰相信，夏洛克是绝对具备欺骗这种能力的，问题是他为什么要这么做？

 

有一种可能是夏洛克对塞巴斯蒂安并无感情，后者单方面缠着他，他又不想约翰不开心，所以才没有说。回想过往，约翰两次看到那他们在一起，夏洛克对塞巴斯蒂安的反应都很冷淡，后者似乎只是一头热。

 

但是，第一次碰面时夏洛克和塞巴斯蒂安已经八年没见了，他们当年分手时很可能闹不太愉快，所以夏洛克表现的冰冷僵硬是很正常的。而在那之后，如果夏洛克真的对塞巴斯蒂安毫无意思的话，他怎么会在短短的十二天里就与对方见了九次，还每次都相谈甚欢的样子。从照片上的时间来看，有时甚至是深更半夜，约翰睡下之后，他又出去的。

 

以普通人对恋人的标准来衡量，夏洛克对塞巴斯蒂安并不热情，但是他不是普通人，他可是夏洛克，冷淡、别扭又毒舌是他的本色，瞧瞧他都是怎么对待那位宽厚的探长和他组下的探员就知道了，更别提犯罪嫌疑人什么的，甚至是和约翰相处时……不不不，现在还是先不要想他们的相处为好。

 

约翰长吸一口气，翻了个身，继续想到：这样看的话，夏洛克对塞巴斯蒂安也是有感情的，甚至可能正是因为感情很深，所以才别扭着表现得格外冷淡。

 

确实，从家事地位、教育背景、身体状况、收入状况……各个方面来看，塞巴斯蒂安都比约翰更适合作夏洛克的婚约对象和未来配偶。

 

他们俩还没有结婚，他为什么不直接和约翰分手，找塞巴斯蒂安呢？

 

顾忌约翰的面子和感情？不对，以这段时间约翰对夏洛克的了解来看，对方显然不是一个会把别人的颜面或情感放在心上的人。

 

那是因为什么呢？

 

……他忽然想起昨晚自己和塞巴斯蒂安的对话，对方看一眼尸体的照片就吐得昏天黑地，而约翰却可以陪夏洛克出入各种肮脏、混乱、危险的地方。哦，别忘了，他还有个觊觎家产的兄长在一旁虎视眈眈呢！

 

夏洛克可是一个非常聪明，非常善用身边资源的人，看看他是怎么对待巴茨医院停尸间的那位可怜的茉莉小姐就知道了。

 

有约翰在身边，夏洛克不仅有了生活上的保姆、工作上的助理、连安全上的保镖和医生也都有了。塞巴斯蒂安就像一朵温室里培育出的娇嫩名花，而约翰却是荒野中顽强生长出的野草，他的存在正好掩护了塞巴斯蒂安的安全。

 

想到这里，再想起他与夏洛克之前的那些拥抱亲吻，他不禁一阵恶心。

 

约翰知道自己可以爬起来，把夏洛克那个混蛋狠揍一顿，虽然夏洛克的武力值不低，但是与他这样受过专业训练，还在战场上出生入死过的老兵毕竟没法比。他知道自己具备那样的能力。可是选择这段利益联姻，主动提出要保护夏洛克的那个人不正是他自己吗？是他把自己弄到今天这步田地的啊！

 

况且，即使是自由恋爱，还有很多人会中途变心，何况他与夏洛克只是商业联姻，结婚的前提就是利益交换，而不是感情。他有什么资格因为夏洛克另有所爱而指责他呢？

 

所以，这就是他们未来的生活吗？像其他那些有钱人家的配偶一样，表面上亲密无间，私下里各自偷欢。

 

如果是这样的话，他硬生生扭转自己的性向，选择身为男人的夏洛克，还有什么意义呢？这样的婚姻，真的是他想要的吗？

 

约翰的脑海中不断盘旋着这些问题，不觉间，天已破晓。

 

今天他全天班，洗个热水澡，再灌两杯浓浓的咖啡，应该可以顶过这一天吧？想着，他叹息一声，捧着晕乎乎的脑袋，从床上爬了起来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告：花生开始重新考虑自己的选择【小虐怡情，你懂的！顶锅盖跑走~~~


	21. 莎拉

 

让约翰没想到的是，连灌四杯黑咖啡也没能挡住他浓浓的倦意。下午等待病人的间隙，他就在问诊桌上睡着了。  
  
等他醒来，莎拉已经帮他看完了所有的病人。她并没有责怪他，反而隐晦地向他发出了约会的邀请。  
  
看着那张带着温柔笑意的姣好脸庞，他想：莎拉也许没有夏洛克那么聪明绝顶、激情四射，但至少这个女子的眼中只有他，即使他人到中年，外表平凡，没有太显赫的身家，也没有正式工作，只是她诊所的一个代班医生，但她并不在意。那些同性恋情啊，商业联姻啊什么的都是上流社会里有钱人的玩儿意，不适合他这个普通的退伍老兵。身为曾经女友遍及三大洲的约翰•华生，他也许还是回归正途的好。  
  
********  
  
回到221B，约翰刚准备开口说夏洛克我们谈谈。夏洛克已经抢先说：“我想出去透透气，咱们走吧。”  
  
约翰看着对方那副理所当然的样子，心头火起，暗想：你说去哪儿就去哪儿，你说干吗就干吗，老子又不是你养的狗，要出去透气你找塞巴斯蒂安一起去啊！想着，他没好气地说：“我今晚有个约会。”  
  
夏洛克一愣，“什么？”  
  
你就装傻吧！自己不知道和塞巴斯蒂安深夜约会了多少次！约翰心中暗想着，翻了个白眼，冲口回答道：“就是互相喜欢的两个人出门找点乐子。”  
  
夏洛克眨眨眼睛，想起前天一早约翰就说过本打算和他一起去约会，结果他们被这个案子拖住没去成，于是笑着说：“我也是这么提议的啊。”  
  
约翰回过头看看他，“那可不一样，至少我是这么认为的。”  
  
夏洛克看着他的表情，终于意识到有什么不对头了。他没有说话，两人默默对视。  
  
过了半晌，约翰想：不教而诛，谓之虐。他深吸一口气，打开塞巴斯蒂安发给他的照片，把手机举到夏洛克眼前。  
  
夏洛克接过手机，一张一张翻看着那些照片，低声咒骂道：“这个该死的混蛋！”  
  
约翰等了半晌，见他只是咬牙，却不再说话，问道：“然后呢？除了这一句，你就没什么别的要说吗？”  
  
夏洛克垂着眼帘，静默半晌，开口道：“你约的是那个莎啦啦吧。你要带她去干吗？”  
  
约翰眉头一跳，你自己私会情人在先，还有脸问老子要去干吗？他努力压了压火气，答道：“去看电影，怎么？”  
  
夏洛克脱口而出：“无聊、乏味、简直俗不可耐……”  
  
约翰双眉倒竖，满腔怒火张口欲出。  
  
夏洛克却先行意识到自己的失态，他咽了咽，说：“要不你试试这个吧，金龙马戏团，只在伦敦公映一天。”  
  
约翰不可置信地望着他，“你在……给我约会别人的建议？”  
  
夏洛克张开嘴，又闭上，最终他说：“我已经……订了票。”  
  
哦，原来是心疼票钱啊！平常也没见你怎么节省，一旦真相败露马上变脸。这翻脸真比翻书还快啊！到了此时，约翰已经不知该哭还是该笑，只能无力地点点头，“那就这样吧……晚上回来我把票钱给你，然后我们谈谈。是该……好好谈一谈了。”  
  
夏洛克瞪大眼睛望着他，眼中似有千言万语，最终却什么都没说。  
  
********  
  
和莎拉见面后，她不停地问马戏表演的事情，显然对这次非同寻常的约会安排满怀期待。  
  
约翰却只觉疲惫，而且他对于这场表演一无所知，所以只能胡乱敷衍着。  
  
到了取票窗口，他报上夏洛克的名字，却被告知一共订了三张票。正在他疑惑不解时，那个该死的夏洛克•玩弄人心的花花公子•福尔摩斯就阴魂不散地出现在他俩身后。  
  
趁莎拉不备，约翰低声对夏洛克说：“你来干什么？”  
  
夏洛克回答：“金龙马戏团，只在伦敦公演一天，时间上完全吻合。那个走私的黑帮借着表演的名义，把杀手送来英国。”  
  
“有打扮成绳索舞者的杀手吗？你别鬼扯了！”  
  
“那个杀手能够在高楼大厦上飞檐走壁，就像蜘蛛人那样，你还能在哪儿找到有那样身手的人？”  
  
约翰正待反驳，夏洛克已经又道：“不论什么事儿，案子优先！”  
  
操他的案子！约翰暗骂一声，看着夏洛克恬不知耻地和莎拉寒暄，他真想揭穿他的真面目，却不知该怎么向莎拉解释为什么他的（即将）前任未婚夫会帮他和他的（潜在）未来女友订约会的戏票，只能咬紧牙关默默忍耐。  
  
进场后，约翰特意选了一个只能并排站两个人的空位，和莎拉一起站定。不想夏洛克那家伙竟然厚颜无耻地站到了他的身后！  
  
个子高了不起啊！  
  
约翰只能在不违背社交礼仪的前提下，尽可能地靠近莎拉。  
  
而夏洛克做出一副低头向莎拉介绍表演的样子，不动声色地越靠越前，渐渐地紧贴在约翰的背上，然后他就感到有两只大手热乎乎地握上了他的侧腰，并开始缓缓向下滑动。  
  
而小约翰竟然不顾主人的意志渐渐开始有了抬头的迹象！约翰又惊又怒，他正待转头斥责对方，“哐”地一声锣响，马戏表演开始了。  
  
莎拉被吓了一跳，她一边抚着胸口轻笑，一边挽上了约翰的手臂。  
  
而夏洛克的双手，也同时离开了他的身体。  
  
很好！约翰松了一口气，默默深呼吸着，努力平复身体的反应。他竖着耳朵，警戒地等了半晌，后面却再没有什么动静。他忍不住悄悄回头：该死，夏洛克怎么不见了？他知道自己不该理会那个混蛋，却控制不住用眼睛偷偷在剧场中搜索那个高瘦的身影。  
  
表演正精彩时，夏洛克与之前带假面的那个演员一起从后台滚了出来。绳索上正在表演的那个蜘蛛人一跃而下，加入了战团，现场瞬间大乱。  
  
约翰什么也顾不上想，甩开膀子就冲了上去。  
  
一阵混战之后，他们跑了出来。等警察到达的时候，马戏团的人都已经逃跑了。  
  
莎拉和他们一起回了221B，她的眼睛亮晶晶的，居然没有生气，还帮他们动手狠狠收拾了那帮混蛋，越看她，约翰越觉得她是个好姑娘，他应该选择和她在一起，他应该……天啊！他好愧疚。  
  
夏洛克又恢复成平常冷冰冰谁也不理的混蛋样。  
  
莎拉有些犹豫，“要不，我还是先走吧？”  
  
约翰温柔地说：“不用，你不必走。”  
  
不料夏洛克却同时说：“是啊，你该走了。”  
  
约翰狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
  
夏洛克回瞪了回去，然后大声叹了口气，招呼着约翰开始继续工作。  
  
约翰没理他的茬。人家姑娘帮他代了一下午班，约人家出来，不但没给人家带去惊喜，还增加了好多惊吓。怎么说也得请人家吃顿饭再走啊！于是他开始翻箱倒柜，寻找食材。  
  
而夏洛克在一旁像小孩子一样摔摔打打，发泄着不满。  
  
不幸的是，这几天他们都忙着查案，没来得及去超市，家里除了水，什么也没有。约翰有些尴尬地说：“咱们还是叫外卖吧。”  
  
莎拉正在起居室里随意参观，她好脾气地笑着同意了，然后举起手中的证物袋问：“你们在翻译某种密码吗？”  
  
夏洛克走过去，才发现姚素林死前已经帮他们翻译出了一部分密码。他欢叫一声，嘴里念叨着“一定是桌上就有的书”什么的，抓起大衣就冲了出去。  
  
约翰与莎拉面面相觑。他短暂的犹豫了一下，要不要追上去保护夏洛克，可是想到对方之前的种种混蛋行为，再看看眼前的温柔女子，他咬紧牙关对自己说：别那么没骨气，约翰•华生，你已经对不起一个姚素林了，再不能对不起眼前这个无辜被牵扯进来的姑娘。于是，他重新鼓起笑容，“那么，我们吃什么好呢？披萨如何？”  
  
********  
  
令约翰没想到的是，把莎拉留在221B不但没有补偿她，反而害了她：约翰被黑帮误以为是夏洛克抓了去，莎拉受他牵连，差一点作为人质被射死。还好千钧一发之际，夏洛克赶过来救了他们。  
  
警察录完口供之后，他们三人向外走，可怜的姑娘吓的妆都哭花了，至今还在瑟瑟发抖，约翰紧紧搂住莎拉的肩，一边走一边轻声安慰着她。  
  
夏洛克抬手招了一辆出租车，打开副驾驶的门，对着莎拉做了一个“请”的手势。莎拉与约翰对看一眼，坐了进去。  
  
没想到，夏洛克竟然打开后座的门，也坐了进去。  
  
约翰和莎拉都是一愣。  
  
夏洛克却满面不耐地对约翰一招手，“你不是准备送她回去吗？还不上来？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告：卷卷打响花生酱保卫战~~~
> 
> 另外，我发现我翻了个非常低级的错误，一共24章，我数成了25【捂脸】，今天改过来。所以，从明天起算，还剩3章完结。


	22. 真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文即将完结，今天是倒数第三章

将莎拉送回家后，约翰再次上车，沉吟片刻，对夏洛克说：“夏洛克，谢谢你今天救了我和莎拉的命。”

夏洛克噘着嘴说：“你是我未婚夫，救你是应该的。至于她，她已经亲自道谢了，用不着你替。”

约翰深吸一口气，“关于我们的婚约，我想我们应该谈一谈。我……”

夏洛克忽然大声说：“我饿了！”

什么？约翰震惊地转过头，他还从没听夏洛克喊过饿呢。

就见对方一脸可怜兮兮的样子，捂着肚子说：“除了前天早上你喂我的那两口三明治，这三天我什么都没吃。咱们先去好好吃一顿吧。我听说新开了一家很棒的法国餐厅，灯光美气氛佳，食物更是妙不可言，离这里也不远……”

“打住打住，”约翰此时才反应过来，这个小混蛋怕是又在耍什么诡计吧！“我很累了，不想出去。之前我和莎拉订了披萨，此时肯定已经送到了，我们回去随便吃一口就行。”

“但是，那肯定已经凉了啊！”夏洛克哀嚎着。

“家里有微波炉，”约翰淡淡地说：“身体只是运输能量的管道，不是吗？”

被自己的话堵了回来，某人蔫头耷脑地不再讲话。

********

回到家，加热好外卖，约翰没什么胃口，随便吃了两口就放下了餐具。

刚才嗷嗷喊饿的人也没怎么吃，只是用叉子胡乱戳着盘子里的披萨。

看到好好一块面饼被戳成了一堆糊糊，约翰有些忍不下去了，他起身收走两人的盘子，夏洛克装模作样地喊了声：“我还没吃完呢！”

这盘东西恶心得只怕狗看了都吃不下去吧？“等你饿了再热一块吧。”说着，约翰把餐盘放进洗碗池，转身出来，边擦手边说：“好了，我们……”

“哎呀，哎呀呀呀。”夏洛克捧着自己的手臂说：“那群家伙下手太狠了，打得我都青了！好疼呀！约翰，你先帮我上个药吧。”

约翰心想，之前看你跟那些黑帮分子打的乒乒乓乓的，也没喊一声疼，现在特么装什么装？他打开医药箱，拿出跌打药膏扔在对方怀里，“自己抹！”

夏洛克无语，他眼珠一转，又生一计。“我后背上也有伤啊，自己抹不到！”

约翰眼皮都没抬，“先把能抹到的地方都抹了，实在抹不到的我再帮你。”妈蛋，被这小混蛋喊的他也开始觉着身上疼了。约翰拎起药箱，转身向浴室走去。

“诶，我帮你抹药啊！”夏洛克追在后面喊道。

“不用！”约翰回首，当着他的面甩上浴室门，想了想，又别上了门锁。看着镜子里疲倦又狼狈的中年人，他对自己说：“约翰，理智一点！”他打开花洒，仰头站在凉水里狠狠地打了两个哆嗦，感觉头脑彻底清醒了，才转为热水，认真洗了个澡，又把身上的伤口都上了药，定定神，开门走了出去。

起居室里居然空无一人！

约翰一阵心慌，疾步走进去，四处打量着。却听夏洛克的卧室里传来喊声：“约翰，我在这儿。”

他松口气，走进夏洛克的卧室。

对方已经换了睡衣钻被窝了，此时正披着睡袍倚坐在床头，见他过来，夏洛克拍了拍身边的位置。

他深吸一口气，走过去坐在对方身边，听到自己声音平稳地问：“伤口在哪儿？”

“后背上啊。”夏洛克说着转身背对向他。

约翰拉下睡袍。操！这个混蛋里面居然什么也没穿！平时明明又是睡袍，又是睡衣的，裹得那么严实，现在居然连条底裤都没留。看着那两翼凸起的蝴蝶型的铲骨，中间清晰的一溜脊柱以及下面白花花的两瓣臀丘……约翰只觉脑袋发晕，鼻腔发热，裤裆发紧……他忙把睡袍又拽回那家伙肩上。“抹个药，你脱那么光干吗？”

夏洛克委委屈屈地说：“不脱衣服怎么抹药啊？”

约翰单手扶额，深呼吸了好几次，才重新睁开眼睛。他明白了，夏洛克还是想要挽回他们的关系的，不然也不会这样花样百出，连色诱都使上了。他决定再给对方一次机会，最后一次。他静默着小心地给对方抹完药，然后沉声对夏洛克说：“别装了，转过来吧，我不想冲着你的后背说话。”

夏洛克迟疑了半晌，终于放弃伪装，转过身来。

约翰考虑了一下，缓缓开口道：“夏洛克，我不是想干涉你正常的交友自由。但是，你不能背着我和塞巴斯蒂安藕断丝连。”

夏洛克急忙说：“不是你想的那样的！”

“那是什么样的？”约翰追问。

夏洛克垂下眼帘，不再说话。

约翰想：以夏洛克的情商，可能是他还搞没明白这个问题的严重性，干脆举个例子，帮他换位思考一下。“这么说吧，比如说这面我和你订着婚约，另一面我和莎拉约会，你什么感受？”

夏洛克抿住嘴唇，放在被子上的手紧握成拳，上面的青筋清晰可见。

成了，他终于有感觉了。约翰想着，追问了一句，“你觉得，这样行吗？”

夏洛克猛地转过头去，喉结上下吞咽了几次，低声说：“这样……也行啊！”

放屁！约翰腾地站了起来。“我跟你说，你行，我不行！我要结婚，一定要找一个全心全意只爱我，我也全心全意只爱他的人。那些词怎么说来着，无论顺境逆境、富裕贫穷、健康疾病，都不离不弃，彼此忠诚直到永远的人。”说完，他有些无力地重新坐下，看着夏洛克的眼睛说：“对不起，夏洛克，我受不了你们上流社会这种家里红旗不倒，外面彩旗飘飘的生活，咱俩这事儿，是我没想明白，好在还没办婚礼，也没领证，咱们就这么算了吧。欠你的钱，我会尽快还的，利息就按银行贷款算。如果将来你遇到危险，随时可以给我打电话，如果……破案需要协助，在不影响诊所工作的前提下，我也会尽量帮忙。今儿我就先回家了，行李明天抽空过来取。”说着，他站起身，不想却被夏洛克薅住衬衫领子拽了回去。

夏洛克通红着双眼瞪着他，“如果我说清和塞巴斯蒂安的事儿，你是不是……我们是不是……”

约翰眨了眨眼，想了一下说：“我不能保证，但是我会认真考虑。不过你不能再讲任何假话，你知道，我可以找对方求证的。”

夏洛克吞咽一下，点点头。“你已经知道了，我和塞巴斯蒂安是大学同学。上大学那年，我16岁，身边所有人都蠢的像金鱼一样，所以我没有任何朋友，每天独来独往。塞巴斯蒂安则正好相反，他是学校里的风云人物，据说还上过校草排名前三什么的。有一天，他突然跑来跟我说喜欢我，要和我交往，然后就一直缠着我。因为他并没有那么愚蠢，而且他会带我做很多有趣的事儿，比如抽烟，喝酒，混进酒吧，还有……嗑药什么的，我就容忍了他。有一天，我们在他宿舍里喝了些酒，他的狐朋狗友来找他，我不愿意应付就装作睡着了，然后……我就听见……我就听见他们说塞巴斯蒂安居然真的把我骗到手了，还说……输给塞巴斯蒂安多少钱什么的。原来他们打赌他能不能追到我这个怪胎……”

约翰完全没想到事情是这样的！他怔了一下，只觉又惊又怒：该死的塞巴斯蒂安！该死的那群混蛋！他怎么敢这么对夏洛克！这么想着，他忙把夏洛克颤抖的身体搂在怀里。“嘘，那不是你的错。”

“那就是我的错！”夏洛克大声反驳道：“就是……我的错。我听到这事后跳起来冲向塞巴斯蒂安，却被他们一群人围上来狠狠打了一顿。回去之后……回去之后，我太痛苦了，就给自己来了一针，但是因为心乱，弄错了剂量，差一点……”

约翰打了个哆嗦，把夏洛克搂得更紧了。“塞巴斯蒂安这个混蛋！那你为什么还要一再的和他见面呢？难道……你还喜欢他？”

“怎么可能！”夏洛克挣脱他的怀抱，看着他的眼睛气呼呼地说：“那是被他威胁的！你怎么就不相信呢？我从来就没有喜欢过那个混蛋！”

“那你还……为他打架，为他嗑药什么的……”

“那是因为羞耻啊！我……夏洛克•福尔摩斯……居然被一只金鱼给骗了！太丢人了！这简直是我毕生的耻辱！”

看着夏洛克气得满面通红的样子，约翰忙安抚道：“那是因为你当时年纪小，也没什么经验嘛，难免难免。那么，他是拿什么威胁你的？难道……”他忽然面色大变,“你被拍了艳照？”

“你那个滑稽的小脑袋瓜里都装的什么呀？”夏洛克狠狠瞪了他一眼，这次耳朵尖都红了，“我跟他根本就没发生过任何事儿。当年他是想过……有一次趁我喝了酒上来强吻我，差一点被我打成猪头，从此以后再不敢造次，顶多是搂搂肩拍拍手之类的，占一点小便宜。”

哦！约翰放心了，但是……“那他有什么可以用来要挟你的呢？”

夏洛克转过脸去，“……他说……如果我不和他见面，他就把当年的事儿告诉你。但是只要我赴约，他就不来骚扰你。结果他根本没有遵守承诺，混蛋！”

约翰更加不解。“当年的事儿，也不是你的错啊，你为什么不想他告诉我呢？”

“我不想……你看不起我。被那么个头大无脑的家伙耍着玩儿，还嗑药过量什么的。上一次那个案子里，你明显表现出很不喜欢瘾君子……”

闹得差点要分手，竟然是因为这个原因！约翰不由苦笑。他抱住夏洛克，转过他的脸来，“我郑重地跟再你说一次，当年你年级还小，犯的错都是青春期必经的成长历程，我不会因此看不起你。但是，你要承诺，第一，再不碰毒品；第二，今后在大事儿上，再不能骗我！”

“如果我承诺的话，你是不是就不和我分手？”

约翰一脸严肃地说：“是的。但是，这两点如果你违背了任何一点的话，我绝对不会再原谅你！”

夏洛克点点头，“好的，我承诺。”

约翰也点点头，“嗯，我也承诺，永远不骗你。以及，我一定会亲手狠揍塞巴斯蒂安那个混蛋一顿，给你报仇！”

夏洛克笑了，“得等我们收到尾款之后。”

约翰也笑了，“必须啊。”

两人对视，坏笑起来。

过了片刻，夏洛克说：“那么，你今天就不回家住了吧？”

“当然了。”

“你看，天色不早了的，你也累了，要么……”夏洛克垂下眼帘，缓缓回抱住约翰，“要么你今天就在这儿将就一宿儿？”

约翰一呆，小弟弟再次起立敬礼。他忙挣扎起来，“别了，我，我，我还是上楼去睡吧，这样你能休息得好点儿。”

两个人一个用力紧搂，一个拼命挣脱，僵持了半天，夏洛克忽然抬起头问：“你是不是嫌弃……你是不是……还是喜欢女人？”

看着夏洛克红红的眼圈，约翰苦笑，拉起他的手向下摸去，“你摸摸，这是嫌弃的意思吗？今儿晚上第三次了！再这样，我都怕把它累坏了。”

“那你……那你为什么……这么长时间……”夏洛克垂下头，脸红红地，问不下去了。

“因为……感觉你没什么经验，我想让你多适应适应。”

夏洛克有些急了，“不用管我！我……”

“胡说八道什么啊？”约翰沉下脸来。过了片刻，才说：“你是我准备携手过一辈子的人，当然要好好珍惜。”

夏洛克抬眼瞟了他一眼，眼睛水汪汪的，嘴角嚼着笑，说不出的勾人。

约翰心里一热，下面又开始骚动起来。他忙反手熄了台灯，然后把夏洛克的肩膀抱紧在怀里，胡乱按着对方躺在床上。“别乱想了，这一天，我都快累死了。睡觉睡觉。”

夏洛克等了半晌，不见他再有什么动作，用力挣扎了两下，也挣不脱，想了想，给自己挪了个舒服的位置，打个哈欠，安心睡了过去。

见他半晌没动静，约翰也缓缓放松了力气，任由自己沉入了梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告：夫夫俩清理烂桃花


	23. 承诺

睡到半夜，约翰被怀里的挣动所惊醒。他困倦地几乎睁不开眼睛，只能用力箍住怀里扭来扭去的东西，却听到一个带着哭腔的声音说：“别走，求求你别走，别丢下我……”

是夏洛克！

他一下清醒过来，借着窗外的月光定睛看去：夏洛克双眼紧闭，满面泪痕，一边不安地挣扎着，一边嘴唇蠕动，不停嘀咕着：“求求你，别走……”

他忙摸索着打开台灯，一边摇晃对方，一边轻声呼唤：“夏洛克，夏洛克，醒一醒……”

夏洛克大喊一声，惊醒过来。他愣怔着看了约翰半晌，猛地捂住脸，掉转头去。

约翰用力把他转过来，紧紧抱进怀里，感觉到颈侧冰冷的水渍和怀里颤抖的身体，轻声安慰着，“嘘，没事了，我就在这里，哪儿都不去，没事了……”

他不断重复着，一边轻轻摇晃着夏洛克的身体，过了许久，怀里的身体渐渐放松，夏洛克的鼻息变得缓慢悠长，他已经睡着了。

约翰迷迷糊糊地想：原来分手会给夏洛克这么大的刺激！今后可再不能说这样的话了……想着想着，也失去了意识。两个人就这样相拥着沉入了梦乡。

第二天，约翰在又痒又麻又难耐的感觉中醒来，只觉两只温热的手掌分别在他的腰侧和臀畔游弋，湿滑的唇舌顺着他的肚脐蜿蜒而下。他努力睁开双眼，发现身上的棉被早已无影无踪，自己的睡衣大敞着，一颗满是黑卷儿的头颅正埋在他的下腹部，自己的睡裤和内裤一侧已经失守，另一侧也在一只纤白手掌的抓挠下岌岌可危。

约翰立刻惊醒，他想了一下，两手兜住夏洛克的腋下，猛然发力把对方拉到与自己平齐的位置，趁对方还没来得及反抗，双臂锁紧对方的大臂，同时迅速吻上对方的双唇，使出浑身解数，挑逗着他。

夏洛克挣扎了一会儿，就被他吻得晕乎乎，软绵绵，放松了力气。

约翰一边深深地吻着夏洛克，一边有意识地引导着对方，缓缓将两人的位置调换为夏洛克在下，约翰在上。

啊，好想就这样吻他到天长地久啊！但是不行，他能感到自己最后一点理智也马上要被烧成灰烬了！他最后一次吮咬那性感的双唇，然后按住夏洛克的两肩，猛然发力，一下子从床上翻身坐了起来。

夏洛克努力眨了好几次眼睛，才反应过来发生了什么。他撅起嘴巴，恨恨地瞪着约翰。

看着他头发蓬乱、双颊酡红、眼神迷蒙、嘴唇微肿的样子，约翰差一点重新扑上去。他连忙转过身，站到离床远远的窗边，整整衣服，一把拉开窗帘：午后灿烂的阳光洒入房间，暧昧的氛围一扫而光。

约翰笑着对夏洛克摇摇手指说：“坏孩子！不可以再这样哦！”

夏洛克仍抱着被子裸着上身坐在床上生闷气，闻言直接把枕头扔到他脸上。

约翰看他似乎真的生气了，走回床边抚着他的脸庞。“夏洛克，不要着急，慢慢来，我们还有一辈子的时间在一起。我希望你能慢慢适应我，适应我们的亲密关系。”还有一句话他没有说：夏洛克此前没有和别人的经验，约翰自己也没有和男人的经验，从这个角度上来说，他们俩这都是第一次，所以他也希望自己能循序渐进的适应这种亲密，他很怕一上来就真枪实弹，自己反应不当，让夏洛克受到伤害。

夏洛克的双眼密切地注视着他的表情，也不知是相信了约翰的真诚，还是看出了他的未尽之意，他终于哼了一声，别过脸去。

见他的态度已经松动，约翰凑到他的耳畔小声说：“说实话，我还蛮期待我们的新婚之夜的。”

夏洛克瞬间脸红，他狠狠瞪了他一眼，眼珠一转，忽然拽住他的睡衣领子说：“你说的，我明白了。不过，明天起你要和我一起睡。”

啊？约翰一愣：“那今后不是每天都要过这种看得到摸不到，痛并快乐着的生活？”

“你可以改变主意啊，我不介意的。”说着，夏洛克挤挤眼睛。

约翰苦笑，“我还是宁愿不改了吧。分开住的好好的，为什么要一起挤着？我经常做噩梦，我担心会吓到你。”

“你以前确实是经常做噩梦，刚从战场上回来时基本每天都做，但自从搬来221B之后，你做噩梦的频率明显下降，现在基本一周一次左右，说明和我在一起会明显改善你的睡眠质量。”夏洛克义正言辞地说：“而且我也经常做噩梦啊，而昨晚的经历表明，和你在一起，我的睡眠质量也会得到显著提高。”

想到昨晚夏洛克做噩梦时的呓语，约翰不由笑了，“好吧，好吧，听你的。不过，真的这么喜欢我么？一听说我要走，都做噩梦了。”

夏洛克脸颊涨红，瞪起双眼，“……真会给自己脸上贴金。我是梦到了我父亲！他……在我六岁那年过世了。”

约翰看着夏洛克有些低沉的表情，忙搂住他说：“对不起，都是我不好，我太自恋了！别难过了。你看，都已经下午了，我快饿晕倒了，赶紧起床我们去吃点东西，然后去收债，还记得我昨晚的承诺吗？”

事情过去二十多年了，夏洛克早已不那么难过，再看约翰一脸坏笑的样子，不由也笑了起来，“当然记得，要替我多揍他几下。”

********

夏洛克一边与凡•库的美女秘书聊着天，一边留意着四周，过不多时，约翰从办公室里走出来，冲着他眨了下眼睛，晃晃手里的支票。夏洛克笑了，他漫不经心地对她低语一句，不再理会她惊讶的呼声和翻倒的桌椅，起身迎向约翰。两人肩并肩一起走出那间银行。

夏洛克轻声问：“怎么样？”

“挺惨的，不过表面看不太出来，都是内伤。”约翰耸耸肩，一脸同情的样子。

夏洛克有点惊讶地转头瞥了他一眼，想不到老实人发起坏来更加坏。

“军医，还记得吗？”约翰一乐，部队里老兵整新兵，有的是招式，“对了，你和那姑娘说什么了？看把她吓的。”

“没什么，就是告诉她那个发簪的市价而已。”夏洛克也耸耸肩，“我借过来近看了一下，真没觉得有多么特别，只是一个死去很多年的老女人戴过的头饰而已。”

约翰忍不住笑：大概只有夏洛克•福尔摩斯会这样形容那支价值连城的古董发钗吧？

这时，约翰的手机忽然响了，他一接起来，就听到里面传来雷斯垂德探长中气十足地喝骂声：“约翰，你们两个混蛋又干了什么？有人打电话报警说你们俩闯进人家办公室威胁人家还行凶打人。”

约翰一怔，“是格雷格吗？有人直接打电话给你报警？”除了塞巴斯蒂安，他最近没有揍谁啊！可是塞巴斯蒂安怎么会知道雷斯垂德的电话呢？

“当然不是，是打到报警中心，负责人知道我和夏洛克相熟，所以直接转给我处理了。”

“哦，”约翰笑了，“那完全是个误会。我们之前接了个案子，刚才去跟客户收尾款。那个客户不知道是没睡醒还是怎样，走路的时候一不小心绊倒了，我去扶他，但他又高又胖，几乎是我的两倍，我一下没扶住，他就摔回去了。我很不好意思，就赶快再去帮忙，结果又不小心踩了他的腿一下，可能还扭了一下他的胳膊。现场太混乱了，我也记不太清楚，总之我真是好心想帮他，但是他一直使劲儿挣扎，所以……不过那都是意外啊！”

“意外能弄断人家一条胳膊、一条腿，还弄折好几根肋骨？”雷斯垂德怒吼道。

“哦！”在一旁听得津津有味的夏洛克看着约翰，小声问：“多处骨折？”

约翰摇摇头，捂住话筒小声回答：“脱臼啦，好吧，顶多有点骨裂。”然后又不慌不忙地对雷斯垂德笑着说：“别听对方瞎说，格雷格，你还不了解我吗？以我的性格，怎么可能做出那样的事儿？再说了，我就是医生，如果他伤的那么重，我肯定当时就直接给他叫救护车了。我估计，是这个家伙给我们付的钱太多了，所以心疼啦。银行家嘛，你知道的，都是悭吝鬼，收钱的时候很开心，掏钱却像要他们的命一样。”

雷斯垂德被约翰打动了，他确实不觉得约翰是那种会欺负别人的人。但是，另一个人就说不准了。想着，他又大吼道：“那夏洛克呢？我就不相信他也没动手！”

夏洛克翻了个白眼，直接在旁边喊道：“我在听着哦，探长！”

约翰大笑着看了他一眼，意思是‘谁让你素行不良？’嘴上却说：“你这次真的冤枉他了，他当时忙着追踪别的线索，根本就没进那个人的办公室。”

闻言，探长的口气和缓许多，“对方可说有办公室的监控为证哦！如果你们俩做了什么的话，最好现在跟我坦白，我们还有时间想想办法。”

哦，监控！约翰看了夏洛克一眼：怎么办？他把这茬给忘了。

夏洛克冲他摇摇头，意思是没事的，放心。

虽然不知道夏洛克有什么办法，不过他说没事就一定没事。所以约翰肯定地对着电话说：“真的是个误会，你就放心吧。谢啦，格雷格，改天一起看球赛哦。”

探长笑着与他又聊了两句，就收线了。

夏洛克看看约翰，“好了，塞巴斯蒂安已经处理完了，你那个莎啦啦怎么办？”

“我已经和莎拉约好了，现在就赶过去跟她说明白。”说着他叹口气，“希望不会因此失业。”

夏洛克嘟囔着：“你本来就不需要什么工作啊。”

约翰直直看着他，“夏洛克……”

“好吧，好吧，”夏洛克翻个白眼，“我跟你一起去啊？”

“不用了，”约翰赶紧说。莎拉和塞巴斯蒂安那个混蛋可不一样，她是个好姑娘，现在这样已经很对不起她了，带夏洛克过去只怕会把她弄哭的。“你相信我，我一定会跟她说清楚。”

夏洛克看他一脸坚决，无所谓地耸耸肩。

********

出乎约翰意料的是，他还在为怎么能说清楚事实又尽量不伤害对方而搜肠刮肚，绞尽脑汁时，莎拉突然说：“你和夏洛克在一起了？”

约翰一愣，“……是啊。你怎么知道？”

莎拉指指他的脖子，“吻痕，数量繁多，颜色鲜艳，看样很激情啊。”

怪不得出门的时候夏洛克非让他穿这件鸡心领的毛衣，他说独自来见莎拉时也一副无所谓的样子，原来早就设了埋伏，这个小混蛋！这样想着，约翰一脸愧疚地对莎拉说：“对不起，莎拉，你是个好女人，是我……”

莎拉勉强笑着摇摇头，“其实你的态度早就说明了一切，我只是……算了，不提它了，说实话，你和夏洛克，你们两个很配，祝你们幸福。”

约翰很感动，也很抱歉，他诚心诚意地说：“如果你不想再见到我的话，我明天就去诊所递交辞呈……”

“诶，”莎拉摇摇手指，“别想！我可不要在失去心仪的男人同时再失去得力的员工。”

约翰不由又惊又喜。两人坐在咖啡厅里又聊了会儿工作上的事情，才相互告别。

回到贝克街，还没走到221B门口，约翰就听到杀猪般的小提琴声。他捂着耳朵冲上二楼，边跑边大声喊着：“夏洛克，住手！你这是要谋杀谁……”话未说完，他就看到有个人正端坐在夏洛克对面——是麦克罗夫特！

哦！约翰一个箭步冲到夏洛克身前，瞪大双眼，警惕地看着对方。

麦克罗夫特忍无可忍般长长叹息一声，“华生医生，恐怕你对鄙人有些误会。所以今天我特别说明一下，不，舍弟并不是要谋杀我，他只是想驱逐我。以及，不，我来这里也不是为了谋杀他，我从来没有过伤害舍弟的想法。事实上，正好相反，我一直都关心着他。”

“哦，快省省吧，”夏洛克一脸不屑地说。

“夏洛克……”麦克罗夫特语带警告地说着晃了晃手里的U盘。

夏洛克翻了个白眼，居然真的住口了！

“那是什么？”约翰看着那个U盘，警戒地问。能够威胁到夏洛克•福尔摩斯的东西，一定不简单！

麦克罗夫特瞥了弟弟一眼，笑吟吟地说：“是你教训塞巴斯蒂安的监控录像。顺便说一句，干的漂亮！舍弟没能亲眼目睹当时的盛况，深觉遗憾，所以特意让我拿个备份过来准备珍藏。”

“喂！”夏洛克有些窘迫地说：“你这个该死的秃胖子还准备在我家赖多久？不是还有整个世界等着你去摧毁吗？”

这个发展大大超出了约翰的预期，他看看麦克罗夫特，又看看夏洛克，完全不知道该坚持自己一直以来对他们关系的理解还是相信眼前的状况。

麦克罗夫特却镇定地起身走到他跟前伸出手，“约翰，我作为夏洛克的兄长，感谢你为夏洛克所做的一切！同时，真诚地欢迎你加入我们福尔摩斯家。”

“呃……”约翰回头看向夏洛克，对方却红着脸撇过头去，他只得有些尴尬地说：“不客气……以及，谢谢！”

麦克罗夫特松开手，彬彬有礼地微一躬身，“请恕在下公务在身，先行一步。”说着，他晃着黑伞，漫步向门口走去，边走边说：“华生家的生意请不用担心，资金链已经合拢。夏洛克，父亲剩余的信托基金，会在你们婚礼当天全数到账。”说着，他回头微微点头，“那么，两位，婚礼上见。”说着，出门扬长而去。

看着他远去的背影，约翰想了想，皱起眉头，回身对某个躺在沙发上装尸体的身影说：“夏洛克，对于你哥，你有什么要解释的？坦白从宽哦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最终章预告：揭秘当年往事


	24. 结尾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间设定在S103之后，他俩已婚。

听到夏洛克和约翰在泳池边差点丧命的消息后，维奥莱特就硬性命令他们回来见她。内心其实非常孝顺的夏洛克立刻带着约翰乖乖回了大宅。

维奥莱特一片慈母心肠，抓着他们俩就安全问题念了半个多小时，直念到夏洛克受不了了，借尿遁不知逃去了何方。

维奥莱特对着约翰不好意思再唠叨下去，只好温柔地笑一笑，“累不累啊？要不要去夏洛克的房间休息一会儿？”

约翰母亲早逝，很多年没被人这样念过了，确实有些头晕，忙顺势答应了。

维奥莱特把他送到夏洛克的房间，“请随意参观，书架上的书也可以随便看。”

上次约翰进来还是婚前，夏洛克生病那次。当时只顾着照顾发烧的夏洛克，他并没怎么认真看过这个房间。听了维奥莱特的话，不由放眼望去：精心的布置、柔软舒适的大床、塞得满满的书架……忽然，书架上的一帧照片吸引住他的目光。

他走过去，拿起来仔细端详：上面是一个三四岁的男孩，一头金黄色的卷发，圆圆的小脸上笑开了花，正张着两手向镜头方向扑来。

“这个，是夏洛克吗？”

维奥莱特走到他身边，看着那张照片点点头。“是的，是他四岁生日时照的。”

约翰愕然。“所以他……他是……”

维奥莱特看看他，微笑着点点头。“是的，就是他。”

约翰不解地看着维奥莱特，“那他为什么一直不说？”

维奥莱特叹口气，“这个孩子啊！他认为如果是重要的人或事，人们就一定会记得；反之，如果被忘记了，就说明并不重要。所以他一直没有说，也不让我们对你提起。”

约翰不由苦笑，所以就是说他必须记住他，不论如何也绝对不该忘记的意思呗？

维奥莱特缓缓坐在他对面，说道：“夏洛克小的时候，一心想要当个海盗。所以一有机会，他就会趁我们不备偷溜出去，在花园里、池塘边、大树下探险。每一次都是他的父亲或麦克罗夫特找到他，把他带回来。

“在他六岁那年，他的父亲在俄联邦执行秘密任务时忽然在乌克兰神秘失踪。MI6认为他已经……但是我和麦克罗夫特都没办法相信。那个时候，夏洛克还太小，所以我没有告诉他实情，把他留给管家和保姆，只带了麦克罗夫特就悄悄地潜入了乌克兰。通过福尔摩斯家的特殊渠道，我们一路追着他父亲的行踪，就这样追了八天，我们终于找到了他，但是他受刑太重，抢救了两天两夜，最终还是没能留下来。当我们带着他的骨灰回到伦敦，却发现，夏洛克也失踪了！

“原来夏洛克发现我们都不在，以为这是个外出探险的好机会，就趁管家不备，偷偷溜出了大宅。而当时家里新请的保姆心术不正，勾结了她的兄弟来家里偷东西，阴差阳错正好发现了独自一人的夏洛克，就把他顺手绑架走了。

“那时管家联系不到我们，迫于无奈，只能报了警。那些人本来只是想要勒索赎金的，没想到钱没到手，却被警察追踪，他们也知道福尔摩斯家势力庞大，并不敢撕票，只能带着夏洛克一路逃亡，那孩子在路上吃了很多苦……”说着，维奥莱特捂住嘴，转过脸去。

约翰轻抚着她的背，无声地安慰着。

过来半晌，她抹抹脸，转过头来接着说：“好在那孩子机警，他趁绑架者都出外打探消息，只留一个人看守他时偷偷溜了出来，然后就被你和你父亲救了。”

约翰想起当年，14岁的他跟着父亲到苏克赛斯的仓库盘货，车至中途发现一个小孩浑身是伤，晕倒在路上，他就央着父亲把那孩子带了回去。经过医生诊治，那孩子身上并无严重的外伤，但是他长时间饥饿过度，受了风寒，又受到惊吓，于是有些感冒发烧，医生建议卧床静养。

为了这个孩子的安全和健康，约翰没有随父亲回伦敦，而是带着他留在了他们在苏克赛斯的度假屋。那孩子的感冒愈演愈烈，高烧不止，一度转成肺炎，把约翰吓得半死，守在他床边，整夜不敢合眼。

到了第三天，高烧终于褪去，孩子慢慢醒转，但他却不肯开口讲话，也不肯让任何人靠近，只是用极度恐惧和戒备的眼神望着他。好在约翰对于照顾受伤的野生小动物非常有经验，他耐心地等待着，一点一点接近他，让他接纳自己。那孩子非常聪明，虽然不说话，却仿佛能够看透人心，常常令约翰惊异不已，他们在一起共度了三周快乐时光。正当那孩子开始完全信任约翰时，母亲打电话来，说他是失踪人口，他的家人找他都要找疯了。

送那孩子回去的那一天，约翰人生第一次觉得无法面对与救助对象分离，所以到了警局门口，约翰并没有下车，而是拜托母亲将他送了进去。

回到家后，母亲絮絮叨叨地说那孩子的母亲多么美丽，家境看来如何富裕，据说是什么名门望族……他却只觉心痛如绞，根本听不进去，于是随意找了个借口就上楼回了自己的房间。

没想到，当年捡到的那个孩子，竟然就是夏洛克。

维奥莱特接着说：“可惜我们并不知道这件事。我们回到伦敦后，花了很大力气，才追踪到那些绑匪的行踪。但是，当我们赶到苏克萨斯，却听说夏洛克自己逃走了。我们派出了所有人力，却毫无收获，当时距离他失踪已经三十三天了，那段时间，我每天都在哭泣中入睡，又在噩梦中醒来。就在我们即将绝望的时候，警局发来消息，有人找到了他……”

她又有些哽咽，镇定了半晌，才接着说：“那天，你母亲说你很喜欢夏洛克，一直亲自照顾他。我本打算等一切事毕，带他去亲自登门道谢的。没想到，夏洛克回来后，状态却非常不好。

“他当时太小了，很多事情无法理解。虽然我们为了找他拼尽全力，可还是花了太长的时间，他等待得太久，就误以为我们不要他了。更让他无法接受的是，最疼爱他的父亲就那样永远离开了他。此外，你们把他送回来本是一片好意，他却以为又一次被抛弃了。这些事情接二连三发生，对他打击实在太大，他开始失眠，厌食，而且拒绝跟任何人沟通。

“那个时候我都快崩溃了！没办法，我只得带着他们兄弟回了我的娘家——法国，并带着他们一起接受了长期的心理治疗。我们在那里生活了十年，期间麦克罗夫特考上剑桥，先回了国。而直到夏洛克考上牛津，我才带着他回到伦敦。听麦克罗夫特说，回来后有一年，夏洛克曾经终于鼓起勇气跑去找你，可惜当时你已经参军受训，离开了伦敦。

“我跟你说这些陈年旧事，是希望你不要误会夏洛克：他并不是薄情寡义的人。他只是太早慧，心智的成熟跟不上头脑，又遭受了那样一连串打击，所以有很长时间都无法正确理解当年的那些事儿。

“事实上，当年的那段经历，对他们兄弟两个都造成了很大的伤害。你知道夏洛克总是吃的很少，穿的也很少，对吧？那是他在努力训练自己的身体，习惯挨饿受冻，这样即使今后再被抛弃，遭遇食不果腹，衣不蔽体的情况，也不会死掉。另外，他也很少休息，因为他担心一旦入睡就会做噩梦，重新陷入当年那种无助恐惧的状态，所以不累到筋疲力竭，他都不肯入睡。”

身为枕边人，夏洛克对于吃饱穿暖睡好有多排斥，约翰自然深有体会。他甚至想起当年，刚捡到夏洛克时，年幼的他也是不肯好好吃饭，总要约翰使尽浑身解数，连哄带骗地喂，才能稍微多吃一点儿；而到了晚上，他就会爬上约翰的床和他挤在一起，睡到半夜还常常会做噩梦哭醒，约翰要抱着哄着，他才能再次睡着。这样想来，婚前夏洛克生病那次不肯吃饭，约翰喂他却全吃光了；还有后来，他忽然主动要求晚上和约翰一起睡，这些事都有情可原了。

“还有麦克罗夫特，”维奥莱特接着说道：“因为没能保护好父亲和弟弟，他觉得非常内疚，一度还因为心理压力过大而患了暴食症，经过半年多的治疗，病情才得到控制。之后他就开始发奋努力，立志爬上权利的顶峰，查明父亲遇害的真相，也为我和夏洛克提供最安全的保障。因此，他陪伴夏洛克的时间大幅变少，这对敏感的夏洛克造成了进一步伤害，可惜当时我们都没有发现。直到后来，麦克罗夫特考上大学要离开法国，夏洛克极力反对，闹到兄弟俩差点决裂……在他们都成年之后，误会虽然澄清了，但是他们俩的关系却始终别别扭扭的，不复幼年时的亲密。”

约翰点点头，不然一开始他也不会误以为麦克罗夫特想谋害夏洛克，夺取家产。

“约翰，你是个好孩子，能够遇到你，是夏洛克此生最大的幸运，也是我们福尔摩斯家最大的幸运。”维奥莱特拍拍约翰的手说：“我希望你们能永远幸福、快乐。夏洛克很单纯，不通人情世故，如果将来他做错事情，惹你生气，请你看在他小时候吃了那么多苦的份上，多多体谅，多多包容。”

约翰握住她的手，点点头，“我会的，你放心。能够遇到夏洛克，也是我今生最大的幸运。”

维奥莱特欣慰地笑了。“好了，我不啰嗦了，你赶紧休息一会儿吧。”说着，她起身走了出去。

约翰躺在床上，却毫无睡意，拿着那张照片边看边琢磨着。

这时，夏洛克推门走了进来，“你可真会躲！居然藏在这儿了！”

约翰翻个白眼：还不知道刚才是“死道友不死贫道”地尿遁了？他没接茬，只是装作什么都不知道地举起相片问：“这个……是你吗？”

夏洛克面色一变，走过来看看照片又看看约翰，有些紧张地问：“你是……从哪里拿到的？”

约翰无所谓地比划一下，“就书架上啊。”

夏洛克张张嘴，又闭上，然后说：“是我啊。怎么样？”

“你小时候看起来……好胖哦！”约翰笑着故意说。

夏洛克立刻涨红了脸，一把夺过照片，倒扣在床头柜上，嘴里呵斥道：“谁让你随便乱看别人的东西，这样的行为也太不得体了吧？”

约翰暗暗撇嘴：就像你知道“得体”两个字怎么写似的？他早已习惯夏洛克的口是心非，所以并不生气，而是搂住对方的细腰，笑嘻嘻地说：“不知道饭好了没？一起床就赶过来，早饭也没吃，我都快饿死了。”

夏洛克果然不再提照片的事儿，拉起他大步向外走，一边走一边说：“饿了你不早说，至少找点什么给你垫垫啊。不过话说回来，你怎么一天要吃那么多顿饭啊？”

约翰暗想：我又不是夏洛克•花仙子•福尔摩斯，能够靠阳光雨露就蓬勃生长，我可是正宗的人类呢！两个人牵牵拖拖地走到卧室门口，出门前那一刻，他忍不住又回头望了望床头柜上的扣着的那张照片。

从福尔摩斯家大宅出来，约翰说想回趟华生家。自从搬到221B之后，他还没有回去过。一周前收到哈莉叶特的电话说克拉拉生了，是个大胖小子。当时他们正忙着对付莫里亚蒂那个神经病，也没去看过，这次正好回去看看他新晋的小外甥。

夏洛克最怕人际交往，寒暄应酬，约翰也担心他去了，一不留神把产妇或婴儿搞哭，两人一拍即合，于是把约翰送到华生家后，夏洛克自己回了贝克街。

到了晚上，约翰才打车回来。

正在电脑上敲敲打打的夏洛克抬头瞥了他一眼，“家里一切顺利？”

“是啊，”约翰坐到他身旁，笑着搂住他的腰，“我外甥很健康，克拉拉也恢复的不错。哈瑞自从当了母亲，傻乎乎地只会笑，别的啥也不会。我父亲的身体也好了许多，医生说撑过这一次，至少再活三五年没问题。”说着，他亲了亲他的面颊。

夏洛克转脸，迎上他的嘴唇，两人交换了一个热情的深吻。

“话说，”约翰把下巴抵在他的肩上，“你有没有考虑过，我们也生一个孩子？”

“什么？”夏洛克震惊，他放下手中的笔电，转头认真审视着约翰的神情。“我的工作……你怎么突然……？啊，你外甥——”

约翰笑着打断他，“他只能算一个诱因吧。其实我本来没有这个想法的。但是，你小时候实在太可爱了。想一想，有一个像那样的小卷毛作儿子，就忽然很心动的感觉。”

夏洛克一时无语，过了半晌，才说：“是那张照片——”

“想象一下，每天出门的时候，会用软软的小手握着我的手，害怕了就会扑过来抱住我的腿，晚上还会偷偷溜进我的卧室钻进我被窝里，还有洗澡的时候……”

夏洛克眯起眼睛，肯定地说：“你想起来了。”

“是啊。”约翰笑了，“看到那张照片的时候我就有点怀疑，回去家里翻出当年的影集，我就确定了。”

夏洛克撅起嘴。“我一直都记得你，可是你，转眼就把我忘了。”

约翰苦笑，“这事儿吧，也不能全怪我。谁让你小时候一头金发，而且长得肉嘟嘟的，像个小圆球似的。你看看你现在，”说着他比划了一下，从侦探的黑头发，长脖颈，一直到宽肩窄臀，细腰长腿。“和当年哪有什么相似之处啊？”

“可是我的名字没变啊！”

“但是你也没告诉我你叫夏洛克•福尔摩斯啊，准确地说，在我们相处的那段时间里，你根本就没开口说过话，直到临分别之前，你才搂着我的脖子悄悄告诉我说你叫雪莉。要不是亲手给你洗过澡，我当时差点怀疑你其实是个女孩儿了。”

对于父母给他起的这个乳名，夏洛克也很不满，所以他只能默默地咬牙忍恨。

“说起来，”约翰忽然有些迟疑，“相亲的时候，你一下就选中我，不会……是为了报恩吧？”（嗯，所以这个文的名字其实应该叫做《猫的报恩》吗？XDDD）

夏洛克对天翻个大大的白眼。“报什么恩？以我们福尔摩斯家的身家地位，用得着像穷人家那样以身相许吗？”

“哦，你这么说，我就放心了。”约翰状似认真地点点头，“所以，其实是你从当年起就一直暗恋我，对吧？”

“你胡说什么？”夏洛克这次连耳朵尖都红了。

约翰兀自念叨着：“那个时候你才6岁吧？好早熟哦！”

夏洛克气急，想反驳却难得的找不到词儿，只好干脆扑上去动手。

本来前军医的身手更好，奈何一早被压在沙发上，使不上力，挣扎半天，挨了无数拳掌掐咬，只得“哎呦，哎呦”地告起饶来。

两人在沙发上滚的一身热汗，约翰将夏洛克牢牢抱在身侧，边喘边笑着说：“好了好了，我开玩笑的。咱们不打了，歇一会儿，歇一会儿。”

夏洛克放软身体，默默地伏在约翰身上，嗅着那令人安心的味道。

“你知道吗？”约翰把玩着那些黑亮的卷发说：“当年我以为你是被抛弃的孩子，所以真的曾经想过要收养你。”

夏洛克嗤鼻，“你那时才十四岁，怎么收养我？”

“收养你作弟弟啊！”约翰好笑地看着他，“不然你以为呢？”

侦探微窘，抬手在他胸口拍了一掌。

“哎呦！”约翰假意呼痛，揉了揉才说：“就是去咨询收养手续时，我妈忽然发现你是警局备案的失踪人口，你家人找你找得都快急疯了，所以我们才不得不把你送回了福尔摩斯家。你走之后，我难过了好久，一直想如果没有去弄什么收养手续的话，你会不会就一直留在我家，留在我身边。”

夏洛克什么也没说，只是默默地抱住对方，心里却好像有什么悬了很久的东西终于落到了实处。

约翰也环抱住怀里纤瘦的有些硌人的身躯，两人默默相拥。

过了片刻，约翰忽然开口说：“想象一下，如果我真能领养你，听你叫我爸爸，好像也不错哦！”

“喂！”夏洛克撑起身体，双眼瞪着他，脸上却一片绯红。

约翰慌忙摆出投降的姿势，“或者叫哥哥也可以。”眼珠一转，他坏笑着说：“不如，今天晚上我们就来试试吧？”

夏洛克这次干脆放弃了语言，直接合身扑上。

两人在沙发上再次嘻嘻哈哈地战作一团。

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿


End file.
